Chosen
by diddidoddi787
Summary: A/H After a list of wars between genders and a long lasting female rain, men are back in power and have created a society diminishing any female rights. Each girl at a young age is married off to a man by the age of 16 or is sent to a work camp. Emmett buys a new wife to find he cares and loves her more than any other wife before bringing him more problems than ever. Some Violence
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I stood next in line.

Along with 25 others. We were preparing to choose a wife. A thousand years ago it was different. But after there was a war of the genders about 700 years ago this was how it worked. Sometimes men were in charge, and sometimes woman.

Each time they corrected the last mistake. It wasn't just that the other gender had no choice. They had no opinion, they learned no information, they only got or did what the other told them.

The only job they had been to continue the human race. If the other gender had any other knowledge, they might start to fight back. We had already learned that.

When raised, the 'weaker' gender only learned how to be a good mate for the other. If you happened to fall in love, then you were lucky, if not you would become a worker.

This time men ruled. It had been 300 years since we last did. Women were fighters. Something about already being second best or something.

We had to do a test, and only after a male completed and passed the test could he choose who he wanted.

We had to be strong, fast, careful, smart, and have a good genetic pool.

We had to be able to control our wives. We could have as many as we could handle. If we lost control of even one, we would all become workers.

The number of wives you had was like money. The more you had, the richer you were.

You always tried to get more.

But you could lose one just as fast. If your wife left your house, without you, then any other man could just steal her.

I don't know why it really mattered, or why we had to do this all. I was fine being equal, but if I ever voiced that opinion I would become a worker.

If your wife talked back or acted against you, you had to put her in her place, because if another made a complaint you would become a worker. Unless you made a deal. Usually selling them one of your wives to make it even.

I had enough of them. I gave them away and took them without care.

Workers are the people who worked underground or in the forests or factories. They did the simple pointless work the average man didn't want.

But I was smart. I was able to get more than I gave.

They lined the women on a stage, or should I say girls. They started them off at young ages so that they didn't remember free-will.

They were probably ten years younger than me.

There was a stadium of people watching and cheering.

They announced the girls numbers, then the name their fathers had given.

The others started cheering numbers, just hoping to get a new wife. But I knew the difference. You couldn't just get who you wanted. You got who would take you farther. I looked over them. None smiled, but they were all dressed up. I stopped when I saw one. I wanted her.

I didn't care what she would be like. I wanted her.

The announcer made us be quiet. He pointed to the first girl, asked who wanted her, and what their bid was. He moved on after.

When he got to the fifth I joined trying to get her. It wasn't the other girl, but it worked.

"McCarty bids..." He yelled.

"1000!" I yelled. Points were what we got after a course or activity is taken that we earn points in. It could be anything. You usually tried to save them up. You spent them on food and taxes. But the rich could spend them on more wives.

"King bids..." He yelled.

"1500!" Royce said. We were always fighting, but good enough friends I guess.

"2000!" I yelled.

"2500!" He added.

"McCarty?" The host grinned.

"Uhhhh- 3500!" I yelled and the crowd went wild. This was one of the only pass times we were allowed.

"4000!" Royce yelled. I knew he only had 5000 points to spare, so he had fallen into my plan. He wouldn't win the one I wanted.

"McCarty? Looking scared!" They laughed.

"I'm done!" I smiled.

Royce cheered.

The next was a battle between Edward, Jasper and James. Edward won.

"Next up is $68799! Named... Halley Parks!" He motioned to a girl I swear was eight. Probably her first year, her parents just being careful.

"Jasper!" I leaned to him and whispered. "You get her."

"Are you kidding me? She's like seven!" He whispered back.

"No, No I think they have to be eight to enter." I tried.

"I'm not having sex with an eight year old!" He fought. You had to have sex with a new wife on night one or the marriage was cancelled with no refund.

"I feel bad for her, and I'm not doing it." I fought.

"Why not? You're the one that feels bad." He tried.

"Why not you?" I pushed.

"I have a ten year old son!" He replied.

"He can have a whack at her too! It would actually be slightly more age appropriate." I tried.

We leaned over to Royce. "Do it."

We pushed for him to and finally he agreed at 100.

"Next is Female #68792! Named... Rosalie Hale!" That was the one I wanted.

"500!" I started.

"1000!" Royce yelled.

"1100." I turned and grinned at him. He glared but settled. Competition wasn't worth gambling away a wife.

I smiled at her and she looked scared. Like they all did.

They all went in and we paid our points. They always had the wife sent back to your house.

I went there. I walked into my house, and yelled for all my wives to go to bed. They did. It took a second and I couldn't see one of them.

I now had 25. I didn't see the point other than for money. If you ran out of points or were over due you could trade a wife.

I walked up to my room. I had a two-story house. More than most. They got rid of poverty and homeless by making most houses smaller, unless you could pay the basic fine for a big house. The more wives you wanted the more space you needed.

Anyone homeless was sent to be a worker. We had learned last time that women could dress as the homeless and act like men.

I opened my door and looked on my bed. There she was. I looked at her amazing hair, and perfect blue eyes. She was sitting on my bed, like she was supposed to.

She watched me with fear in her eyes. I walked over and grabbed two beers. I drank them both, before looking at her perfect body. The way her long, golden hair laid back, her amazingly perfect long legs, and gorgeous chest. It almost popped out of the tight holder.

I wanted her so bad. More than any of my other wives.

I drank more liquor and looked over her body. Her pink satin bra, with fabric you could see through, and her long matching skirt that showed everything.

I looked at the fear burning in her eyes.

She was scared to stand, scared to lay down.

I was scared, but I didn't know why. I had done this 20 times before. New bride, in my bed. Why was I nervous? I drank more alcohol. She wouldn't know any better, I knew that. She had never done this before. They never sold used wives, only traded them. And used wives were over 15. Like I said, ten years younger.

"Your 15." I said. She only nodded and I did as well, before taking another swig of vodka. I knew she was about that age, and clearly never up for sale before. Her family must have waited until it was most important. If a girl wasn't sold by the age of 16 she was sent to a work camp. And if a man didn't have a wife by the age of 20, he went to a work camp.

But I don't know why I was so scared. She had to like it, if I said she did. And she didn't know what she liked yet. She couldn't. I looked over her body again.

It was so perfect, and it would feel so good.

I dropped the alcohol. It was time. Now or never.

I crawled onto the bed, looking into her eyes, which gained more fear each second.

She started leaning back as I got closer. I hung over her.

I was nervous. How was I nervous? She was to. Her chest bobbed quickly from the heavy breathing.

I didn't know what to do. I put my lips to hers and a shock ran through me. I leaned away after a second.

"KATE!" I yelled loudly. Rosalie's eyes filled with fear. More than before. Kate ran through the door.

"Yes, husband." She said.

"Food!" I growled.

"Yes, husband." She left and returned seconds later with grapes, crackers, cheese, and wine glasses.

I shooed her away.

I held Rosalie's chin so she looked at me and only me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"You, husband. I-I'm thinking about loving you." She said. It was an obvious lie. Trying to not say the wrong thing.

I leaned her against the headboard. She laid with her head on my lap. This one I wanted to like me. I don't know why.

"Your beautiful." I said. She didn't reply. I kissed her forehead. Normally she would have been screaming with pleasure by this point.

I grabbed a glass that was now full of wine, and handed it to her. She took a sip when I did. I fed her a grape, not actually knowing what she liked.

"Do you do this with all your brides?" She finally spoke after I fed her the tenth item. Her voice was like music. There was no description to how amazing it was.

"No." I said.

"Why me?" She asked. I put the wine glasses down and leaned over her.

"Your... I want you more." I said. I kissed into her neck. She moaned a bit, and I moved my hand over her body.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Don't be." I said. "Your fine with me."

"What if I'm not good enough?" She asked.

"I trade you in, and get a wife that is good enough." I joked. I looked at the fear and sadness over her face. "I'm kidding."

She didn't smile, still. I wanted to see that.

"Smile." I instructed. She raised her eyebrow. "Smile. Show me that."

She forced on and it looked sad in front of her eyes.

I kissed her lips, prying them open. They moved with mine. I pulled down my pants. I slid my hands up her thies, making space.

"Please." She gasped. I looked at her. "I've never done this before. Don't hurt me."

The pure innocence on her face made me nod. I had to kiss her again. I wouldn't survive other wise. I pushed into her and she screamed. I kept my lips on her neck and moved my hands to her chest.

She screamed and panted as I moved my hips. Some sharp and some soft. She cried to god. He was the only thing she would know.

Beside the law.

Every person knew the law.

I moved my tongue down to her chest, licking her tit and sucking when It was wet. She creamed during that one. I exploded into her core and she groaned.

I moved my hips as fast and hard as I could. Making her scream, I released inside her again.

I grabbed her hair and worked at our passion. I kissed every part of her I could reach. My hands explored their new territory.

She screamed and panted as I moved my hips. I moved my hands down to her core and replaced my dick with figures. She was really wet.

She screamed when I tried to see how many I could get in. She screamed loudly each time I added one. She was so wet they started slipping in and out.

I put my face down and replaced my hands with my mouth.

I licked and sucked, nibbling at times.

She screamed and panted.

I leaned back up on her.

"Don't stop." She breathed, making me grin.

I kissed her and moved my hips, pushing into her again.

When I was done I laid her on my chest. She didn't stop panting. I kissed her hair and forehead.

I would grab grapes and crackers and put them in her mouth. The cheese was mine. I liked it.

She looked up at me and finally smiled. It was amazing. So happy and beautiful. It put her face together.

I had to smile back. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." She turned over and wrapped her arms around my neck. This chick was brave. Every other girl only made a move when I said to. "I'm glad you chose me. There was Something about the other guy, I didn't like."

I smiled and kissed her nose. She voice was so sweet and amazing. I wanted her to talk all day.

She laid down her head and soon fell asleep on my chest. I looked over her naked form. There was no description how much I wanted her. How amazing her body was. How sexy she was.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said not wanting to wake her up.

Heidi walked in, with her dark hair held up.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered. She was about 19 but when your raised by some of these people, you grow to suppress childhood fears. It was _wonderful_ because now _we_ had to deal with them.

I held out my arm, for her to sleep next to me. She walked over and laid down, She gave Rosalie a look. I don't know why these woman usually hate each other.

I hugged her beside my body and Rosalie on my chest. She was so cute I couldn't stop staring at her. I could tell Heidi was annoyed by it. I kissed Rosalie's hair and looked at Heidi. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I pet her hair and half her face.

"What are you thinking?" We always had to ask this, to see where the basics of their minds were. They weren't allowed to think against us. If they looked scared when asked that's probably what they were doing.

"I'm remembering when you first bought me." She said quietly. "You were amazing." She kissed my side and I smiled.

"Be nice to her. You remember being new." I said and she nodded.

I clapped my hands turning the light off and fell asleep.

I woke up and it was bright. I smiled when I saw Rosalie still in my arms. Her face pressed against my chest. I knew Heidi would be behind me.

I was on my side now. Probably rolling in my sleep. As long as I woke up with her. I kissed her hair.

It was bright. The sun lit up the room.

Rosalie yawning against my chest and her eyes flickered open. She looked up at me with her big puff, blue eyes, as if remembering who I was. She smiled when she did and I smiled back.

I kissed the side of her head and she grinned. I don't know what it was, but this was the girl I wanted to stay forever. I would trade every other wife as long as I got to keep her.

After a minute I asked if she wanted breakfast. She smiled and nodded. I wanted to hear her amazing voice again.

She giggled when I threw her over my shoulder and spun her around. It woke up Heidi. I told her we were eating, so she came with us. I quickly put my pants and a shirt on her.

Rosalie laughed as I carried her downstairs. Her laugh was amazing. I wouldn't ever be tired of it.

I placed her in a chair and kissed her.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked leaning in her face. She laughed at the closeness and kissed me. I loved it. She could kiss me any time of the week. She shrugged her shoulders smiling her amazing, cute, happy smile. I knew I wanted her.

I pulled her onto my lap. The others sat in their places. I still needed another spot for her, but my lap would do.

The others ate but I left the food on my plate alone. I was to happy with Rosalie.

She giggled and I smiled. It was like everyone else in the room disappeared. It would be obvious to them who my favorite was. I smiled and kissed her over and over. She giggled and kissed me back. I slid my plate of food away and laid her on the table, as she laughed. Her arms and legs around me.

I cupped her face and kissed her jaw.

"You are so beautiful." I smiled and she laughed. "Your laugh is amazing. I love the way you smile."

"Thank you." She giggled. I kissed over her body, telling her how much I wanted her and how special she was.

The other wives first day was like any other. And the sex was just a business deal. But with her it was special.

I wanted her forever.

"I love you." I smiled more and kissed her chest. I looked up at the other wives. "You may go now."

They all left to do whatever it is they do.

I Held her hand.

"Want a tour?" I asked.

"I want to go where you go. I want to stay with you." She said and I smiled.

"You will. No matter what. I wont ever trade you. Your not leaving me." I said and she smiled. Another thing we did was never lie. We tricked, stole and challenged but never lied. If the government found out we did we would be executed.

I held her hand and walked her around the house. We ended outside, where all the other wives were.

"Tanya!" I yelled. She came over looking scared. She knew the others best. She was the wife I've had longest. I got her when I was 19. I think she was 10 then. "You look about the same size. Rosalie needs clothes, and we can't go into town with her like this."

She nodded and walked us up to her room. She opened the closet.

"Any choices?" She asked. Rosalie shrugged.

I put my mouth to her ear. "Speak, I love hearing your voice."

"Uhh-uhhh. Pink?" She tried.

"Pink." Tanya repeated looking for pink.

"Tight." I added. If I said tight and blue, that's what she would end up finding. She pulled out some dark pink dress and held it up.

"Tight and pink." She said. What I wanted going first. I handed it to her and watched her put it on. I had to zip it up. It was skin-tight. Two straps over her shoulders. It was low-cut and short. I loved it. It was amazing.

I motioned for her to step forward. She had to take small steps it was so tight. I grinned, grabbing her ass and pressing her to me.

"Want to go to town or to bed?" I asked. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Tanya, get dressed and get my car." I grinned. She ran and did what I said. I dropped Rosalie on Tanya's bed and pulled up her skirt. I kissed her neck and chest. I plunged into her and she screamed. I kept my mouth on her as she screamed with pleasure.

We lasted until noon. I didn't stop moving my hips. Around her fifth orgasm, and my tenth, I stopped.

It was hard not to get over excited with her.

I kissed her and when she was done panting and groaning we went to my jeep.

Tanya, like the smart little Barbie she is, was in the back seat, so I could sit next to Rosalie. I smiled and kissed Tanya for that.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow but just looked forward.

We drove into town and then parked. I helped them out of the car, but didn't let go of Rosalie's hand. That scared Tanya. She knew that if we got into trouble she could get traded. And she would over Rosalie. I was all Tanya knew. It was always her biggest fear.

I kissed Rosalies hair. Tanya walked a step behind me and Rosalie next to me. I held her so she wouldn't go ahead.

We walked into the store that designed my kitchen.

"Oh, hello Mr. McCarty. Another new bride!" Terry assumed, then smiled at Rosalie. I pulled her bind me. Terry wanted what anyone else had. He would try to trick me into getting her, and that wouldn't happen.

"Don't touch anything." Tanya whispered to her.

"Yes." I said.

"We have the perfect selection this time. Come with me." We followed him over to a new bedroom set. He got Rosalie to lay down in it so I could see. I bought it instantly. I bought more for her comfort.

We went clothes shopping for her clothes. Tanya did it mostly. I agreed and disagreed.

She was sexy on or in anything. No wonder women could keep power so easily.

She walked out in what would be pajamas. It was amazing and tight. All the clothes I got her to try on were. We were grinning and laughing, over all having a good time.

A weak older woman came out, wrinkled with bones poking out. Rosalie was shocked to see her. Damn workers.

"That's why you listen to what your husband tells you to do." Tanya said in her ear.

The woman looked like she hadn't eaten in a very long time.

The fear on her face made me mad.

I held out my hand and pulled Rosalie to the chair I was sitting in. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman folding laundry.

"That wont happen to you. I wont let it." I said. She nodded, looking shocked.

"I love you." She mumbled.

I kissed her cheek. The look of shock and fear on her face told me how she felt.

"That's what I would be like if you hadn't chosen me?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm sorry. Please never let me get so... sick!" She was almost crying.

"No." I said against her skin.

Any other wife, I would never make this promise to, but to her, I would.

I helped her into the car and drove to Edwards house. He let me in and We walked into his large house. He only had ten wives. It's all he wanted to be in charge of.

Rosalie sat next to me silently. Tanya was in the other room with one of Edwards wives.

"She was an incredible buy, Em! So good! And look at her! Any mans dream! Smart boy." He approved.

I smiled and pressed her closer to me. She was drinking water, still thinking about the worker.

"She is perfect! I'm never letting her go!" I yelled with pride.

"Are you going to buy another soon?" He asked.

"Maybe." I muttered.

We talked about what we planed on doing in life, and when I left Rosalie was finally focused again.

We drove home and I told Tanya to make a snack.

I pulled Rosalie to the theater. She wasn't allowed to watch TV or movies that weren't pre-approved, but it was fun in here.

I pulled her legs across mine and kissed her ankles. She smiled as I kissed parts of her body. I pulled her to me and against me. She smiled and giggled.

"I love you." I said against her neck.

"I love you." She giggled.

I kissed her and laid over her, on the ground. I pushed my leg under the skin-tight dress and felt everything I wanted to. Her thies, her chest, her core, her ass. Anything I could reach.

I pulled it off of her and looked over her amazing form. She watched where my eyes went. I kissed down her chest to her thies, then the door bell rung. I groaned and stood to get it, taking one last look at her. She watched me and that made me smile.

I opened the door. It was Royce.

He stepped in throwing Megan into the room. Megan was one of my wives.

"Your lucky I found her! Anyone else and you could be stuck in a work camp!" He yelled looking annoyed. I glared at Megan. She knew that, was she trying to make that happen?

"Thank you Royce, Megan!" I growled at her. She rightfully looked scared.

"She was in front of my house!" Royce added. That was four doors down. Anyone could have seen and reported her. It would have been obvious if I had allowed her out.

"Thank you." I growled.

"I'll come back when your done." He said.

"Megan, are you crazy!" I yelled. I hit her so she would focus on me, also because it was the law that I set people as an example, or I'd get more doing it.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried.

"What the hell were you doing!" I hit her again because she was looking down. "Trying to get killed? Trying to have us all sent away! IS THIS YOUR WAY OF SAYING YOUR AGAINST ME?"

I raised my arm and she cried. Cringing away from me.

"No! No I love you! I was trying to find Lilly's blanket!" She defended.

"Why would it be outside!" I growled.

"I-I don't know!" She still cringed away from me.

"Then why would you look there?" I yelled.

I hit her and she flew into the wall. She sat crying and I turned.

Rosalie was standing in the doorway with a pained, scared look on her face. She looked at me and Megan. I took and step towards her, and she took one back. She was defiantly braver then the rest of them.

"Rose." I said.

"Don't call me that." Her voice cracked and she turned to leave. I grabbed her hand and turned her to me. "She's your wife! You told her you loved her, did you not! Would you do that to me? For making a mistake!"

She was tearing up now.

"Rose," I started.

"Don't call me that!" She cried.

"I will call you what I want." I told her. "I wouldn't hit you. I told her I loved her but not as much as you. She's my wife! I have to make her listen. Or we will all end up like that woman at the store! Do you want that?"

She was silent but shook her head. I held her cheeks, and kissed her nose.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"You're my wife. I have to make you listen. Do Not fight back. Never do that in public. If you did I would break the law not hitting you." I whispered to her.

She nodded and I kissed her again.

"Do you want to meet Lilly?" I asked.

"Who's Lilly?" I asked.

"My daughter." I answered.

"You have a daughter?" She gasped.

"I have two." I said.

Her eyes were wide. I smiled and pulled her to the children's bedroom. I kissed her before walking in.

The room was pink, with two beds.

"Daddy!" I heard. I hugged Lilly and Sofia as they ran up to me and hug me. The only think I let my wife choose about them was their names.

Lilly had long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes, like Rosalie. Sofia had long straight brown hair and blue eyes.

I picked up Sofia and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby, this is Rosalie." I said and faced her to Rosalie. Lilly turned to look at her and smile. Sofia buried her head into my neck. Rose starred wide-eyed at them.

"Lilly is 3, Sofia is 5." I said.

"Ten more years?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You have ten more years. Until Lilly gets put up for sale and Sofia is sold." She said.

"How did you know that?" I asked. Women weren't supposed to know anything. Especially math.

"I figured it out. When I was younger... You are the only person who knows." She said facing down.

"Tell no one else." I said. "Act dumb if they ask." Anyone else, I would have turned in to beat half to death for coming out with that but I wouldn't do that to her.

I kissed Sofia's cheek. She was right though. I had never thought of it but, they wouldn't be mine anymore in ten years.

I loved them both. I couldn't help it.

I picked up Lilly in my other hand.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed both their cheeks.

They laughed and hugged me.

"Daddy I'm tired." Sofia whined. She was adorable. I smiled kissing her hair. Putting her in her bed.

"Here, baby. Sleep." I tucked her in and kissed her.

"I love you daddy." She giggled.

"I love you too." I smiled. "And _you_ little munchkin, need to eat."

Lilly giggled as I carried her out. I turned off the light, telling her and her sister I loved them.

I looked at Rosalie, her eyes were full of adoration.

I kissed her.

I took them to the kitchen, and got her food.

"Mommy!" She screamed and I turned to see Megan enter. "Did you get my blanket? Did you, Did you?"

"No, Mommy did not get your blanket." She said.

"Why mommy! Why! You said you would get it! Mommy! Why!" She was almost crying.

"Lilly, will you be quiet! I would like some quiet, and you _never_ give me that!" She yelled. Lilly was quiet instantly, and looked like she was about to cry.

"Be as loud as you want, baby. Megan!" I growled and dragged her outside.

"What's wrong with you!" I growled. "Can you just be a good mother and wife for a second! It's not that hard!"

"I am a good mother and wife!" She defended.

"Then why can't you act like it!" I yelled. "That's _my_ child in there and you just made her cry!"

"Yeah right." She muttered rolling her eyes.

"What?" I growled. She looked like she had just gotten caught.

"She's not yours." She mumbled.

"What? I made her!" I growled louder.

"No you didn't. She's not your child. She's my old husbands. Even he didn't know I was pregnant yet. I came here and you thought you did it." She explained. "But Lilly isn't your daughter."

It was like a punch in the face. I had no idea what to say, think, or do. Fear filled her face, not knowing how I would react.

"Fuck you." I muttered turning away. "Have fun at your work camp, she was the only think keeping you here! All you've done is got me in trouble!"

I heard her start to cry. Only one person could have gotten away with that. And she was inside with my kid.

I walked back into the kitchen. It was now empty. I walked into a couple other rooms. I knew a few of my wives were outside, or in their rooms. I walked into a room and saw Rosalie back on the couch.

"Does he hate me?" I heard a small, sad voice ask.

"No, he would never hate you" Rosalie said as she pet Lilly's hair.

"Will he be mad at me?" She sounded like she was crying.

"Mistakes happen." Rose said.

"But he'll think I'm bad." She said.

"No, he wont, he loves you." Rosalie said.

"But he will think I'm useless! I can't even use a toilet!" She cried and I burst into laughter. They turned and looked at me, in shock. It was hilarious.

"Baby, I'm not mad about that." I laughed and picked her up. "Rose, could you help..."

"Yes." She quickly followed.

I changed Lilly and sat her in her bed.

"You're not mad, daddy?" She asked.

"No." I grinned.

"You still love me?" She asked.

"I'll always love you. No matter what you do or who you marry. I wont stop." I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She smiled. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

I grabbed Rosalies hand and she smiled.

I walked out of the room. We smelled the dinner, Kate was making.

Megan was outside of the door.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered. The red around her eyes told me she had been crying. "Saying goodbye?"

"No." I said. "I would I say that?"

"Your sending me away?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm getting Lilly then," She said but I pulled her back.

"No, Lilly's mine. No matter what you tell me, she's my daughter and I love her. I wont let her leave to become a worker! That will be her mother." I growled.

"She's my daughter!" She fought. "If you don't give her to me, then I will tell the authorizes!"

I laughed at the threat. No one cared what a woman said. Then again, they could believe her enough to do a test, if she asked right, and I wouldn't take that chance. I had never been in this situation before. I knew she could also just tell her old husband and he could take her. People got a lot of money after their daughter got sold.

"Fine. I'm just loosing one, easily replaceable wife. But not my daughter." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. The others watched in fear knowing what I was about to do.

I threw her outside and she cried.

"No, please don't! We have a daughter! You're right, I lied, please!" She cried and I kicked her to the ground. I growled and kicked her again, a couple of times.

I loved Lilly more than anything! She would not take her away from me!

* * *

**RPOV**

I sat in Lilly and Sofia's bedroom. They both woke up by the sound of Lilly's mom... Megan screaming. I knew what was happening, and It killed me to know my own husband was doing it. I remember hearing my own father doing this. It always scared me.

Both Lilly and Sofia were hiding in my arms. Lilly was crying.

"Is that my mom! Is that my mommy?" She repeated over and over. I couldn't answer. What could I say?

I adored the way he treated and loved his daughters. But I was afraid of the way he treated his wives.

I knew that if I could hear, so could the rest of the house. They would all be listening, and partly hoping it would stop. I couldn't imagine the amazingly strong, handsome, nice, funny man I loved killing someone, but I knew that it happened. I also knew that if it was a husband killing his wife, no one cared.

I wished they did. It would make people less afraid.

And I did love him. More than I ever though I could. The thought of him made my chest hurt.

Soon the screaming stopped.

I cradled them in my arms.

"Where's daddy?" Sofia cried for the fifth time. I wasn't going to tell them what was happening.

"Daddy's coming. He's busy right now." I almost wanted to tell them what he was doing, or that he was getting rid of her mom. See what he would do to me. But I didn't want to take the chance.

"I want my daddy!" They both cried.

I tried to shush them when I heard loud footsteps in the hall.

He swung the door open. His eyes calmed when he saw us.

"Daddy! Daddy where's mommy!" Lilly screamed.

"Mommy left." He said.

"Why? I want mommy!" She cried. His fists were balled. I reached and pulled her back. He would go through me first. He looked up at me.

"Mommy didn't want to be here anymore." He said not looking away from me.

"Why! Is she mad at me?" She cried.

"No. No one's mad at you. Mommy and daddy got into a fight, and she left." He said.

"Why would you get rid of mommy, daddy?" She cried.

"Lilly, maybe you should go to sleep. Daddy is probably sad too. We can talk about it in the morning, okay?" I said and she nodded.

"Thank you." He said to me. I smiled in return.

He put them in bed and tucked them in.

"Is mommy going to say goodnight?" Sofia asked.

"Lauren!" He called. She was here in a second.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mommy!" Sofia screamed. Lauren looked at him and he nodded. She ran over to Sofia's bed.

"Hey, angel." She smiled hugging her.

"Mommy! Lilly's mom left!" She yelled.

"Yes, I know, but lets not talk about that. How was your day?" She asked.

"Good! Daddy has a new mommy!" She clapped.

"Yes, isn't she pretty? Are you tired yet?" She asked and Sofia nodded. "Then go to sleep. Daddy didn't tuck you in for nothing did he?"

"No!" She giggled. I smiled and got pulled to the door.

"What did you tell them?" He growled.

"I said nothing. They asked and I didn't answer. They wanted you back." I said.

He nodded and kissed my neck.

Lauren said goodnight to Sofia. She walked over and got a kiss before she left. I really did not enjoy seeing him kiss other woman. It hurt. It felt like he didn't care who I was or that I was even alive. I felt close enough that I didn't have to be like some of the wives here, only breathing at the pattern he wanted.

He said his good nights and pulled me to his bedroom. Throwing me on the bed, and kissing my neck and chest.

He opened my legs moving his hands to my core. I gasped at the pleasure. It was insane.

My father had told me that marring a man with many wives would be better, because I wouldn't be so stressed with sex. But this was two nights in a row, and I did want him with everything I had.

"What's your name?" I gasped.

He looked into my eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to know what to call you." I said.

"Call me husband, like your supposed to." He said. He moved his hips and my legs suddenly split, and I screamed.

"Embery, Emmett, or Emerald?" I asked. He stopped pumping his penis into me, and gave me a shocked look.

"What?" He asked.

"Your friend called you "Em". Those are the names I could think of." I said.

"Get naked." He instructed after a second of shock. I did as he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled.

"Does Lilly or Sofia know it?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"I never knew my fathers name. I felt like he was just another person. It's amazing what a word can do. I saw his face and saw provider, but never anything else. I felt like he took care of me because it was his job. Not because he loved me or wanted to. I can see that you love them. I know you want to be there for them. But they wont." I said.

"I have 24 wives now. I work every day to get 30 before Sofia turns ten. If I have 30 wives that will put me in a position to accept or reject anyone who wants to marry one of them. I can make sure they don't get hurt. You know that. Do you know how hard it is to keep track of 24 people? I want nothing more then to make sure they have good futures and lives! If that doesn't show I love them..." He yelled.

"Megan was somebody's Sofia. I'm somebody's Lilly. How would you feel If you knew you worked so hard, and someone did that to her because... Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions." He growled. He laid me on my side and put his hand on my cheek.

"I know you love me." I kissed him. "I just won a fight and you did nothing about it."

"That fight never happened." He said.

"What fight?" I asked. He grinned and kissed me.

"Back to business." He moved on top of me.

**Please Review**

**Thank you for reading the next chapter will be better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat panting. I don't know how he did that.

I screamed gods name.

Even after he was done.

He laid back next to me.

"That was amazing Em." I grinned.

"What did I say about that?" He growled.

"Nothing. We went straight to sex, remember?" I grinned.

"Don't call me anything but husband. Even around another wife." He growled.

"Yes, husband." I said. I was still afraid of him.

Kate had brought us dinner while we had sex. It felt awkward but he didn't even seem to notice.

I slept in his arms again.

The next morning I woke up first. I sat up and smiled at my beautiful husband.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. I kissed his lips.

Kate ran in the room with a tray of food. Followed by two woman I didn't know and Tanya. Lauren and another woman brought in Lilly and Sofia.

"Are you going to play with us today, daddy?" They asked, jumping on the bed.

He pulled them down so they were sitting next to us. Sofia between him and I, and Lilly on his other side.

"Sorry, pumpkin. Daddy has to work today." He said.

"Why!" They whined. I grinned and leaned against his arm.

"I need points to buy us food. I promise I'll play when I get home." He smiled as two woman handed him clothes. They kissed him then he let them go eat.

"Husband, would you like to shower today?" Tanya asked meaning take a shower.

"Yes. Join me." He grinned at her and I wanted to throw a shoe at her. Lilly and Sofia cuddled into me.

"Does my daddy love you?" Sofia asked.

"I think so." I smiled.

"Because I do." Lilly said and I smiled wider.

"Well, I love you too." I hugged them closer laying down, as they both snuggled into my sides.

"When Is my mommy coming back?" Lilly asked.

"I-I don't think she ever is." I said.

"Then you can be my new mommy, mommy." She smiled.

"I'd like that very much." I smiled.

"You can be my mommy too!" Sofia laughed. I looked up at Lauren who didn't look happy.

"Well, umm. You already have a mommy." I said.

"But I want you to be my mommy!" She started to cry. Lauren picked her up and tried to take her out of the room. Sofia started screaming and crying.

She struggled but he ran out of the bathroom, alarmed, with a white towel around his waist. He looked around and saw Sofia crying. He grabbed her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I- want- my- mommy!" She panted in tears. He looked at Lauren who glared at me.

"You were just with mommy." He said.

"No! Mommy! I want Lilly's mommy! She's my mommy!" She cried.

He looked at me. _I'm sorry!_ I mouthed to them.

Lauren looked ready to kill me.

He carried her over to me and she settled down as she reached for me and I picked her up.

She cuddled into my side. Not smiling, but not crying.

"I'm sorry." I said to him.

"No, it's a good thing. You and Lilly have similar features anyway." He grinned and kissed me. Then he kissed their foreheads.

"Husband!" Lauren screamed.

"Enough, Lauren! Maybe she will be a better mother. You clearly didn't make her happy." He growled at her. Her mouth formed a straight line and she walked out.

He walked back into the steamy bathroom and I heard Tanya giggle. That annoyed me.

I sat with my new children, actually very happy. I did love them. I understood why my husband did too.

I played with Lilly's hair and Sofia giggled and joined beside me.

After his shower, my husband walked out with Tanya.

"Daddy!" They screamed when they saw he had no towel on.

"Oh! Sorry." He laughed. The other wives picking clothes and cleaning giggled too, along with me as I leaned back covering their eyes. I knew I was supposed to find funny, whatever he did.

He dried and put underpants on. He put on a suit and tie, with help from eight other wives. Tanya walked back in wearing a tight, skimpy outfit.

"Bye husband. Have a very good day." She smiled kissing him. He always smiled around her. It drove me crazy.

"Bye daddy!" Sofia and Lilly yelled. "I'm hungry!"

"I'll get you breakfast." I said walking downstairs. I made them cereal, not sure how to do anything else. I always had other 'mothers' to do this for me.

"You're a good cook mommy!" They smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Hmmph." Kate snubbed walking in. "I always thought you liked _my_ food. Traitors." She grinned at me and I laughed.

"You cook good to." Sofia said. "Your just more... more..."

"Fancy?" I tried.

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed. Kate laughed.

"Fine. Rosalie! Why haven't we talked yet? You must feel so awkward, knowing no one!" Kate said.

"Not really." I said.

"Really? Why? You're a loner." She asked.

"I've only been here two days. Nothings really happened." I said.

"It will when he moves on." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your new. Like everyone else. Never repeat this, we are woman, we stick together, understand?" She whispered and I nodded. "Men are morons! They think we don't even know where the speakers and security cameras are! If I can cook, I can do math! Never repeat this to daddy girls!"

They grinned and slid an imaginary key across their lips.

"Men like the shiniest new toy. They sometimes go back to old ones, but the newer the better. Ten woman here haven't even seen him naked in a year!" She said. "And stop! Stop acting independent, stop acting smart! Be the dumb little princess he thinks you are! He is surrounded by woman, do you really think you are the only one who has a brain! Ours is just bigger. Pretend you don't know what simple words mean. You will know you're doing well when you hear him say _woman are such idiots._ Men have small brains. They don't remember much. Make him forget every smart comment. We are on our way back to victory. This was never our fight, but we are forced to fight it."

"Who started it?" I asked.

"Men. Eve ate an apple and suddenly became satin. No, satin is satin! Eve was a normal human being! God knew that would happen. If it wasn't meant to be it wouldn't have happened. The difference is that we have the advantage, always. So god knew we could defend ourselves from their lies." She said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"We have ways through the city. Like the underground rail road. Ask a man what that was and he would scratch his head for hours before he remembered." She laughed.

"What's wrong with men? Our husband is so nice and sweet." I said.

"To you, the shiny new toy. He wants you to like and love him. He wants you to want him. He doesn't even know why. He thinks it's love. He doesn't know what that is. Love is the ability to love someone without the promise of sex. He can't legally go a night without sex. Or one of the marriages are cancelled." She said.

"Were you a new wife or traded?" I asked.

"New. He got me when I was 12. I was his... third wife." She said.

"You've been here that long?" I asked.

"Yep." She muttered. "I know a lot about him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. _Major_ mother issues. But I mean you should meet her. She never even talks. Her husband beats it out of her." She said.

"Hello, ladies." A male voice said. We turned and saw the other man who wanted to buy me.

"Is he allowed here?" I asked.

"Was the door left unlocked?" She asked. If you leave a wife unattended in an open area, anyone can take them. I knew that rule.

"Yes. I was wondering if your husband was here?" He said.

"No." I said.

"I can call him, if you need." Kate went to grab a phone, taking Sofia and Lilly to their rooms. When a man was around and your husband or father was not, you needed to get out of his sight, or he could take you.

"Rosalie, was it?" He grinned at me.

"I'll go help." I rushed.

"No, wait." He grinned. "You look lonely, you should come over. For some company. Lets go."

I followed. He could actually kill me if I didn't.

* * *

**EPOV**

I arrived at the school. Each valuable word, gained 10 points, and every good point gained 50 points.

"Hello, class." I said. " Todays lecture is on history."

My class was watching but I didn't know how much they were listening.

They were all about 10-16 years old, meaning one of them could end up with one of my daughters. She wasn't marring a loser with no points.

"How we got the social structure we live with now. Pay attention, this will be you and your wife.  
Men have always ruled over woman, it was never hard. We are smarter, stronger, and better at strategy than them. Our only weakness is in our pants." I said and they laughed. "They used that against us. It's why we can no longer go a day without sex. So we can think straight.  
In about 1980, woman were given the chances for equal rights. They took it to far and tried to control men. In about 2025 they did. For a hundred years they lived like kings, and we had to serve them. In 2125 men chose to strike back. We did, fixing their corrections and errors. Women did as well, about fifty years later, and riled for at least three hundred years, before we got the power back.  
This went on for hundreds of years. Now we live perfect lives. And we can forever as long as people remember each rule, and don't try to work around them."

They wrote notes on everything I said.

"In about 2755 woman decided to destroy any and every trace of male history. Every invention, every discovery, everything. They wanted to prove they could survive with their own brains. We are now over 2000 years behind what we could be, because of them. It was smart though. We had no idea how to become healthy again, almost no records of anything.  
In 1960, when we first landed on the moon, that never happened. In 2020, when man first landed on Mars. Never happened. In 2075 when Cancer was cured, never happened. When men took over again we had to start from scratch. Distracting us from moving forward."

"If they destroyed it all, how do we know this?" Someone asked.

"A woman named, Isabella O'Neil retraced it all, and hid it, so when woman took control again, they bested man." I answered.

This went on for about an hour. Describing each war, how it started and why we needed to stay in charge.

"Why don't they just give up?" One person asked.

"Yeah wouldn't it just be simpler?" Another added.

"Thinking like that, you could end up losing. You never give up just because you are behind." I said.

"Yeah but they are weak." One said.

"They kept us down for a long time. They are not weak, they are weaker than us. Never tell yourself your wife isn't lying to you. That's what they do. Question everything. Don't just think that they are weak. Notice everything they do. They could suddenly start to hate you and if you aren't prepared, you will lose. Always be ready to fight your own wife. Others will only help that one if you are losing. They won't get involved if it could hurt them." I said.

"How many wives do you have?" Someone asked.

"24." I said.

"Really! WOW!" They gasped.

"Why are you a teacher then?" They asked.

"I need points. I don't want to sell a wife." I said.

"Whats the most amount of wives you have had?" One asked.

"27." I answered.

"What happened?" They asked.

"They didn't listen. They went against me, and I lose one in a bet." I said.

"Is it normal to not like seeing someone hit a woman?" Someone asked.

"In some cases yes. Why?" I asked.

"I don't like seeing my dad hit my mom." He said and three others agreed.

"That's normal. I always hated it too." I said. "I think it's a sympathy factor. We feel bad for them."

The bell rang saying my shift was over. I worked four times a week.

"Next class, we are going to see girls before they are bought, and while they are being sold." I said and they left.

I grabbed my stuff and drove home. I didn't really care about the wives around the house. I went up to Lilly and Sofia's room, assuming Rosalie might be in there.

I opened the door. Sofia was on her bed with Lauren, they were playing with some toy.

"Where's Lilly and Rose?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. I groaned and ran through the house.

I found Lilly sleeping on my bed.

I tucked her in and went to the kitchen.

"Kate, where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"I don't know. Some guy came here, I think he might have her." She said.

"What?" I screamed.

I went to my neighbor's house but he wasn't home. I went to Royce's house. His door was unlocked so I figured he was home. I ran into his house.

"Royce!" I yelled. "Where's your husband?" I asked one of his wives. She pointed to another room and I nodded. "Royce!"

"Yeah," I heard him say.

"Royce, can you help me find-" I cut myself off when I saw her on the couch next to him. Relief filled her sparkling eyes. "Rosalie."

"I stopped by your house, and you weren't there." He smiled. He had a hand on her thy and her legs were open. I have seen her sit, so I knew he told her to sit like that.

"Rosalie go wait outside." I growled. She stood and rushed by me.

"Shes nice. I was really happy to see what I had lost. Tricky game you played." He grinned. "You know your supposed to lock your doors."

"Don't touch her again." I growled.

"Don't give me the chance. She looks delicious." He grinned.

"She's mine." I growled.

"New favorite?" He assumed.

"Your not going to touch her again." I walked out. I grabbed Rosalies hand and dragged her home. She was almost crying.

"I'm so sorry." She said in my house again.

I hugged her to my chest.

"I wont let him near you again." I promised.

"I'm really, really sorry." She cried.

I kissed her and brought her upstairs.

"Lay here." I said. She laid on my bed next to Lilly.

I walked down stairs to Jessica and Melony. Jessica was always trying to be my favorite. And I was annoyed. I wanted a break.

"You two. Take a shower." I grinned. They raised their eyebrows not knowing what I meant. Women are so dumb. "Together." I finished.

Jessica, always ready to please, grabbed her hand and dragged her to a bathroom. I followed after grabbing a snack.

I sat smiling watching them in the shower, naked together. I would prefer seeing Rosalie, but I was the only one who got to touch her.

They rubbed against each other. If I added something for them to do. They kissed, touched, rubbed, stretched, or licked whatever I told them to. After a few minutes I joined them. After I was done my snack.

It got my mind off everything else. After ten minutes I walked into my living room. They stayed in the shower. I grabbed Kayla and dragged her to the bathroom. It had been a while since I had sex with Kayla. I wondered if it was still the same.

"I'm almost ready to get out. Ladies?" I grinned, when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Melony climbed on my back, wrapping her arms and legs around me. Kayla and Jessica Slid onto each side of me. "Come in!"

Kate walked in.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to start dinner. Sofia is getting hungry." She said.

"First shut the door." She did. "Now take off your shirt," She did. "Come here." She stepped up to me. "Bend down." She got on her knees. "Guess what I want you to do next." I grinned.

"Cook?" She asked.

"Women are such idiots!" I laughed. "Suck my dick." She did. It felt so good. She was so good at this. I groaned in pleasure.

I tangled my fingers into Kayla and Jessica's wet hair. The water still falling. I pushed their faces together making them kiss. I took them apart and kissed both of them. I pushed them down, so they would kiss and suck different sides of my base.

I released in Kate's mouth. She swallowed and continue.

"Good girl." I moaned. They was a time when she couldn't do that.

I pulled Melony onto my front. Her slippery wet body made me cum again.

I licked over her body. They were slipping everywhere and I loved it.

After I was done, I told Kate to go cook and make Lilly and Sofia breakfast, the put them to bed.

I slid Melony down onto my dick and she gasped. Her arms were wrapped around my neck.

I looked down at Jessica and Kayla, who kept getting hit by Melonys core. I could feel how wet it was.

We were like that for a while. Then I was finished with the pressure.

They huffed and puffed.

I smiled at them and they all smiled back. At least I wasn't like Royce. If he wasn't using a wife, he expected her to be having sex with another wife.

I left the bathroom and saw Kate and Sarah making the table. I walked behind Sarah and hugged her to me. I kissed her neck as I pulled off her top.

"We all know I love boobs." I grinned kissing hers. "Kate, when did I say put your shirt back on?"

She took it off and I smiled. I had 24 wives, that's 48 tits I wanted to see tonight.

I kissed Sarah and went upstairs.

Rosalie was still laying on my bed, half asleep. This time with no Lilly. I grinned at her sexy body. I grabbed her foot and dragged her to me, opening her legs and pushing into her. She screamed at the unexpected move and woke up quickly.

I pulled off her dress and moved my hips like it was the last thing I would do.

She screamed and gasped, panting. I released in her and dropped her legs.

I put pants on and dragged her down stairs to the table. Jessica sat on one side of me and Tanya sat on the other, as Kate and Rosalie served us. I grinned playing with Tanya and Jessicas chest.

I put my mouth on Jessicas and she gasped with pleasure.

We had extra chairs so Rose sat across from me, which I didn't like. We started eating. I had told everyone they were not aloud to wear clothes. Lilly and Sofia had already been fed and were now in bed.

"Rosalie!" I said half way through dinner. "Come here! Under the table, I want to try something."

She crawled over to me. I opened my legs so that I could see her face. I grabbed her hair, her face looking scared.

I opened my pants.

"I want to see how good you are at this." I said. I pushed her terrified face onto my cock and gasped.

I pushed her head back and forth. It felt so good. Her tongue and how warm her mouth was. It was like a massage for my penis. I came in her mouth and she tried pull away.

"No, no. Don't stop." I panted. I motioned for Jessica to feed me and she did.

Rosalie opened her mouth wider so she could let some of it out. I pushed deeper down her throat and she squealed against me. Her eyes and cheeks burning red and blood shot.

I released again, deeper in her throat and pulled out. Her mouth was dripping. I rubbed her face with my dick. Holding her face close so she would lick it. She figured it out slowly. She stuck out her tongue A little by little until I pushed back into her mouth.

She made chocking and gagging sounds.

"Swallow it, don't waste time spitting. Just keep going." I said. Her eyes looked like she had been crying, her face red.

I pushed back into her mouth, fucking her face until I came again. She struggled but it went down her throat. Some drained out.

"I'm sorry." She coughed.

I shook my head. She went back to her spot and whipped her face.

"Natalie, finish the job." I said. She came and did it. I liked the way it felt. Her head hit the table but she kept going.

I finished and groaned, petting her hair.

"Husband, its been a while since you and I have consummated our love." She said. I looked down at her green and red eyes. I nodded, pulling her onto my lap.

I kissed into her neck and slid her onto my dick. She gasped and screamed. I had forgotten how warm she was. She was like sauna. Wet and very warm.

I groaned and moaned, pulling her close.

She bounced up and down. I kissed her jaw line, kissing her chest and mouth next.

I released after her orgasm.

"I love you." She gasped.

"I love you." I replied.

Jessica finished feeding me as Natalie sat panting on my pelvis.

After I was done I stood up and walked to Lilly and Sofias room. They were asleep. I smiled and turned off their light.

I turned and saw Rosalie and Hannah walk around the corner, talking about colours or some shit.

"Uh, Rosalie." I said and they both stopped. "Leave." I looked at Hannah, who walked away, into her room.

Rose looked back to me.

I took a step towards her.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked, to be nice. She was doing it anyways.

"If you would like." She said. I smiled and pulled her to my room.

I looked over her body. It was amazing.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't you love me?" She asked.

"A lot." I smiled and kissed her.

I pushed her onto the bed. Laying over her.

I moved my hips into her. She was quite dry compared to the others.

"Whats wrong with you?" I demanded. I had never had this problem before.

"If you love me so much, why do you tell them that you love them?" She asked, looking like she was about to cry.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said you loved Natalie! Right in front of me! Like you didn't care!" She was crying now. "I-I want yo-ou to love me! The way I love you!"

Tears were running down her face. Her eyes red and blood shot. She clung to my arms as I hugged her.

"I do love you! But what am I supposed to say when they say they love me?" I asked. It was true. I loved Rosalie a thousand times more than any of them. The others were a lot more like play mates.

"I don't know!" She sobbed.

"I love you, a lot. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, laying her head on my chest.

"Good. I'm tired and have to get up early. How warm is your mouth? My dick is cold." I said.

She pulled my pants lower and wrapped her mouth around. I groaned.

"Remember what I said at dinner. If your cold, you can put something on. Tight and revealing." I said and felt her nod.

She got up and grabbed one of the outfits that looked like Arabian princesses wore. It covered the basics, but showed everything else.

She came back and continued. I moaned in pleasure. She did her best at swallowing everything but a lot still dripped back down. I honestly didn't care so long as she didn't stop.

I could feel how tired her cheeks got. At first she was sucking hard and fast, able to swallow, and when she was almost done, her mouth only warmed my penis.

"You can stop. If you want." I said half asleep. She did and laid next to me, pushing her jizzed on face into my chest. I pulled up my pants and passed out.

I slept until I felt something on my back. I turned over to see what it was. It took a second but I saw her.

"Daddy, I cant sleep." Lilly cried. I groaned and picked her up. She was barley tall enough to see over the bed.

I rolled her over my stomach to cuddle between me and Rosalie. She was sleeping, facing the other way. I cuddled Lilly, hugging her under the blanket, so she would be warm.

I kissed her forehead.

"I love my new mommy." She sighed.

"I love her too." I smiled.

"Are you and mommy going to have another baby?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I said. I wanted to. I knew she would want one. And I wanted to give her whatever she wanted.

"I want you to. Your a good daddy." She smiled and closed her eyes. I smiled too. It was amazing to hear her say that. I felt like I was flying actually.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

I woke up to the bright morning. My wives came in to get me ready for work.

Lilly was still sleeping, being cradled in Rosalies sleeping arms. I smiled and kissed them both. I got dressed and ate.

I picked up Sofia who had just ran into my room.

"Can I come with you, daddy! Can I, Can I?" She asked.

"Do you really want to?" I laughed.

"Yeah daddy!" She sung.

"I don't know if I can princess. Daddies really busy," I said. In her mind a princess was the sister of a rich man, whose only idea in life was to get married and serve her husband. Disney helped with that. We still had Disney now. The cartoons for kids. Women were aloud to watch those. They just showed how important it was to do what you were told. "Ill play with you after work. We will have so much fun!"

"You said that yesterday! And I didn't even see you!" She whined and almost cried.

"Okay, okay, Ill take you. Hurry and get dressed, this is a one time thing." I said putting her down as she ran out.

I called my office. I could only bring her until lunch. I called Jasper and asked if later he could bring Rosalie to grab her. I wanted to show her off a bit too.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Sofia cheered. I smiled and picked her up. I took her to my jeep and strapped her in.

"Did you get breakfast?" I asked.

"No." She said.

I drove to some fast food store.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"CANDY!" She screamed.

"Food wise." I said.

She shrugged so I got her pancakes.

We went to the window to grab the food.

"DADDY! DADDY! LOOK!" She screamed in panic pointing out the window. I looked.

"What?" I asked.

"Hes hurting her!" She cried. I noticed the man kicking a woman across the street. She didn't have time to stand up. I looked at the man in the window and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Have a good day, sir." He said and I gave Sofia her food.

"You just left her daddy!" She screamed.

"What could I do?" I asked.

"Stop him!" She cried.

"Please be quiet and eat." I asked.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because your a meany!" She cried.

"How am I being a meany! And how is starving going to fix anything! Eat or I'm taking you home!" I yelled.

She cried and started eating.

"I don't like you." She said with tears and her mouth full of food. It actually hurt a bit.

I didn't answer.

"You don't care about me!" She screamed louder.

"Sofia! Be quiet and eat or I am taking you home! Do you understand that!" I yelled. She was quiet, but still crying. "I love you with all my heart. I would have done something, if he was doing something wrong, you know that."

She nodded. Legally, he was doing nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said. She was impossibly cute. Her cheeks full of food with big, teary eyes.

Her long brown hair draped over her shoulders.

We pulled into the large campus and she sat dumbfounded. This would be her only time seeing a school.

I picked her up and carried her to my class. It was empty. I put her on my large wooden desk, and she looked around the large dark, brown and green room. The desk on a small stage and the seats lining up.

"What do you do daddy?" She asked.

"I'm a teacher." I said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It pays well, and I'm smart." I smiled.

"What to you do?" She asked.

"I give people information. Like right now." I smiled at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"So they can learn. And become better adults." I said.

"Will I ever learn?" She asked.

"You are right now." I said.

"Ohhhh." She said. I laughed and kissed her.

The bell rang.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"The bell. It tells people class has started." I said as people started walking in.

"Hello class." I said when the seats were full. I drew a picture of a plane and four planet Earths. One was a circle one a square, one a triangle, and one a hexagon.

"So class, " I started. They were all wondering why Sofia was here. "CLASS!" I slammed my ruler down, gaining shocked looks.

"This is my daughter, Sofia! She is five years old, so yes, she can legally be here for two more years! I wanted to spend some time with my own kid, and not only the rest of the towns! Have a problem with that!" I growled loudly. No one answered or looked away. "GOOD! PAY ATTENTION TO MY _CLASS_ AND NOT MY _CHILD!"_

I pointed back to the board.

"Now, What shape is the planet?" I asked. Every one shot their hand up. Sofia did seeing them all do it. I pointed to her grinning.

"That one!" She pointed to the board.

"This one?" I asked pointing to the square. The class watched amazed that I actually listen to her, and wasn't yelling.

She nodded.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"The sun comes upper ways there, and downer ways there!" She pointed to the sides. "And we went strait last year when we went to Paris."

The class laughed and she looked crushed.

"ENOUGH!" I growled louder than before. They all gave me a shocked look. "She is five! She has never gone to school a day in her life, and yet that is an excellent answer! If I asked one of you to give me an answer like that, I've seen it take about five minutes! And you have all been to school, and the average of your ages is 13!"

They all looked embarrassed.

"She didn't even know what we were talking about! THIS IS WHAT I MEANT BY WOMEN ARE SMART! MY 5 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER CAN DO ASTRONOMY LIKE THEY DID IN THE EARLY CENTURY!" I yelled loudly. "You all have two minutes to give me an reason why the world could be a triangle! Ill have her do it too! You had _better_ all have perfect answers besides, _I'm a man, and what I say goes!_ That will work with wives but not in an argument. GO!"

They started writing. I asked her why the world was 'that' shape, showing her on the wall.

It made me mad that they were so clueless.

"Done!" I said after two minutes. "Pass down your papers."

They did and I collected them.

"Sofia! Why is the world that shape?" I asked.

"Umm. The world... Is turny. It spins on that point." She pointed to the top. "It spins making it night and day... Soo... The stars spin with it? No! The stars don't. So they are never in the same place twice... Same with the sun and moon."

I glared at my class. Most of them were in shock.

"Right daddy?" She asked.

"Yes." I growled. "How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"Well, we have stuff in our house that look a little like that, and they spin there. And one time I looked at a star, and thought it was so pretty, but the next night it was gone." She said.

"She never wrote anything down!" Someone called.

"She doesn't know how to write." I growled.

I grabbed some of their papers. None had more than a couple sentences, and some were left blank.

"Lets see. Harry thinks the planet is pointing at the sun like an arrow, People would burn or freeze. Simon says it spins on its point. Kevin says... Nothing! Same with Liam, Robby, and Rylie! Why not boys? There are more like this!" I yelled. "This is not a joke! Woman are not the smartest, but they pay attention, and pick up information fast. Don't just believe they are dumb! They are not easy! They have taken over before, they can do it again! Don't let them!"

It really pissed me off feeling like I had completely failed as a teacher and a person. My five year old daughter knew more by trying to find a sparkle than they did with ten years of schooling.

I threw the papers to the ground.

"Now you will be writing a page long apology to my dyslectic daughter, I will have to read them to!" I yelled louder and louder.

They started writing. I let Sofia draw on the board.

One by one they handed in papers.

I explained to them the rules and laws of how to go along making sure your wife is kept dumb. I used Sofia as an example, asking her how many fingers I was holding up and then telling her she was wrong if she was right.

The bell rang and I decided I would take Sofia to lunch before Rose and Jasper came.

I packed up my stuff.

"McCarty." I heard a man say.

I turned and saw a man, I only knew from rumors.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My name is Aro Volturi. As I'm sure you already knew." He grinned.

"Yes." I asked. "How may I help you?"

"My son takes your class. I would like to talk about his current grade." He said. I nodded, taking Sofias hand. I held her behind my body. It wasn't to show I had more power, it was to keep her away from this guy.

We walked on a path around the school campus. Sofia skipping happily behind me.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"My sons credits are to low. A couple of-f h-his t-" He started but got cut off seeing Sofia take away my attention, pulling on my sleeve.

"Daddy I'm cold." She whined. I put her purple and beige coat, I had been carrying on my arm, onto her. It had fur of the inside. She smiled and I kissed her nose.

"You were saying." I said. Buttoning up my coat. I wore black gloves and a black coat. It was fall now, the trees around us brown, orange and yellow. Falling leaves. Sofia skipped around them.

"That- uh- My son, Alec. His test scores have not been going to well. And he is 16 now. If they don't improve he wont be able to take the tests to become a man, or a full adult." He said.

I knew he was one of the most wealthiest men around, so could imagine what he was getting to.

"Would you like me to let him retake them?" I played dumb.

"Duum, no. I would like you to help him. Give him a boost, if you know what I mean." He hinted.

"I'm sorry. Bribery is illegal in this subject." I said.

The large clock in the center of campus struck 12. Ringing loud.

I told Aro why I couldn't take the bribe. He looked pasted me, his eyes wide and lustful. I knew who it was. I turned.

"Daddy!" Lilly screamed letting go of Rosalies hand and running to me.

I looked at Rosalie. Her tight shirt made her chest look extra large, extra round, her long legs covered by a pare of jeans.

Every part of her looked perfect,

"Mommy!" Sofia smiled and she smiled back hugging her and then kissing me.

"Put a coat on." I instructed.

"What?" She asked as she pulled it on.

"Just do it." I mumbled.

"Who is this?" Aro asked.

"My wife, Rosalie, Rosalie, Aro Vulture." I said.

"Its nice to meet you. You look so young for a mother of two! How old are you?" He grinned at her. She looked to me for approval to answer. I nodded closing my eyes.

"15." She answered. I held her to my side.

"So young. Virtuous." He grinned looking over her.

She held Sofias hand and I held Lillys.

"It was good talking to you. But I must go now. I promised my daughter a lunch date." I said turning away.

I took them to my jeep and we drove to a diner.

"What do you wanna eat?" I asked when we sat down.

"Everything." Lilly said.

"Burger?" I asked.

"Ice cream!" She said.

"Chicken figures?" I tried again.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Sofia." I said.

"That thing!" She pointed to the picture of a martini on the menu.

"No. Something else." I said.

"But its pretty." She said.

"So are you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to eat you." I said then winked at Rosalie, who giggled.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"6 chicken figures, with fries and 2 burgers." I said.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Apple juice, Grape juice, martini, and beer." I said.

"Yes sir." He turned and left.

"Daddy why didn't you take me with you?" Lilly asked.

"You are to cute for the public eye." I smiled and she giggled.

The waiter came back. And gave us our drinks.

"Why does she get that?" Sofia cried when I gave Rosalie the martini.

"I don't want her sober," I grinned. Rosalie took a sip and her face scrunched up.

She took out the straw and held it up to Sofia who was starting to cry.

"Taste it." She said.

Sofia licked the straw and started gagging. I laughed and Rosalie took it back.

"They are really strong here." I said.

I drank the beer and it was gone by the time food came. We all had to get refills.

I also got Rosalie four vodka shots. I gave Lilly and Sofia each three pieces of chicken. They complained it wasn't split fare... I don't see how.

Rose struggled on the second shot. I laid her back on my lap and poured them in. She coughed and I laughed.

I kissed her and paid.

I called Jasper to take them home.

I went back to work. Reading about law in my office. I didn't have a class right now.

After Royce and James invited me to a club. I agreed.

I went at about 8.

"Hey man!" They called, with shots. I joined them.

"Lot of options tonight!" James grinned. Clubs are where 16 year old, unmarried girls got their last chances at marriage Before going to a work camp. You had to pay a lot to get your daughter in one of these places.

I took six shots then a beer out where there was a pack of girls. I grinned as they all started grinding against me. I drank and drank. I poured beer on some of them and two brought me more.

The only down side about these things was that woman could say yes or no to the marriage. And there was 5 guys to every girl.

I made out with eight girls, and had sex with six. Four blew me and two made me hard ridding me when I sat at the bar with Royce and James. I had my pants on, but I think she wanted them off.

They only became so easy because I had money. I was closer to their age than a lot of others and they knew sex would make me want them.

She was coming home with me, without a doubt.

"So that wife of yours, Rosalie? Hows she doing?" Royce asked.

"She's doing everything perfectly. I have to tell her how sometimes but still." I said. He handed me another drink and I chugged it. I tasted vomit.

"Maybe I could take her for a spin." He grinned.

"No." I took another shot. I might not be sober but I knew what I was and was not okay with.

I drank four more things.

"Come on man. She will love it." He said. "Like a baseball mit. Ill break her in."

"I said no!" I growled.

I took home the girl on my lap and another. You were only ever allowed to get two girls at a club, so I chose my favorites.

We wobbled into my room. I smiled when I saw Rosalie sleeping on my bed. She woke up when one of the girls landed on her.

She gave me a shocked look then them. She looked at the clock.

"Where were you! You didn't even come home first." She complained.

"I love you." I grinned crawling over her. She didn't look happy and I didn't care.

"Who are they?" She demanded.

"My newest wives. I went to a club." I giggled.

She rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"Your drunk." She accused.

"Your mad." I laughed.

She growled and went to leave the room. I jumped up grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You smell like liquor and vomit." She moaned.

"Your staying here." I said shutting the door. I pulled her to the bed, fighting her protests. I held her arms and had one hand around her waist.

I dropped her on the bed kissing her.

She struggled to get me off.

"I could always send you over to our neighbor. He wants you." I said and she stopped.

"Husband." One of the other girls said.

I grinned rolling over and ended up on top of them.

The rest of the night was a black out.

I woke up, my head burning.

I opened my eyes and that hurt.

I looked at Rosalie, sleeping in front of me. I felt the two weman asleep behind me. I put my hand on the side of her face and pulled her over to kiss her. Her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry. I love that you waited for me. Thank you for worrying about me." I kissed her again and she smiled. I took away my hand and saw a large, dark bruise on the side of her face, With a small cut in the skin.

"Did I do that?" I asked disgusted with myself.

She nodded.

"When?" I demanded. I couldn't remember and I wanted to know why I would ever hurt her.

"I got up to go to the washroom. You were making me sick. You saw and thought I was leaving. So you yelled at me and punched me. You were drunk so you missed." She said.

"Baby, I- I'm so, so sorry. Angel, you know I wouldn't do that to you." I leaned forwards and kissed her.

She smiled and nodded.

I turned to my new wives.

I woke them up.

"Whats your names?" I asked and I heard Rosalie laugh.

"Monique." One said.

"Dylan." The other said. I nodded.

Today I was off work. I played with Lilly and Sofia for a while. There was a knock on my door. I answered it with Sofia in my arms.

"Grandpa!" She screamed.

**I hope you're enjoying :) Please Review**

**These two chapters were more of introductions, the next ones will be better **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey dad, mom. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were in the neighborhood, thought we would drop in." Dad said.

"Why were you in the neighborhood?" I asked.

"To see you." He answered.

"Come in." I said.

We sat on my couch, in my family room. Lilly and Sofia sat next to me.

"Whos this?" Dad ask motioning to Lilly. He hadn't been here in about 4 years. The fact Sofia remembered him surprised me.

"My daughter, Lilly." I said.

"Another daughter? Your brother already has four sons. Maybe you should marry a woman who can conceive a boy!" He said.

I didn't care what he said. As much as I wanted a son, I was happy as hell with girls.

Rosalie walked in and stopped when she saw us.

"Mommy!" Lilly screamed.

"Come here!" I said to her. She walked over and sat down, Lilly crawled on her lap.

"Dad, mom. This is my wife Rosalie." I said. My dad smiled at her but my mom never even looked up.

"Mom, this is my wife." I said. She nodded hesitantly but wouldn't even look at me.

"Mom. Mom! Would you like to meet her?" I asked. She shook her head hesitantly. "Mom."

My dad rolled his eyes. He had never understood why I wanted to even hear her voice.

I wanted to cry. I hadn't seen her in this long and she wouldn't even say hello.

"Mom. Say Hello, to your grandchildren?" I tried.

"Agneus, say hello." Dad elbowed her in the side.

"H-H-H-He-e-he-he-he-l-l-l-l-l-l-o." She didn't look up. Rosalie rubbed my back, and Lilly coward into her arm.

"Happy?" Dad asked me.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Look what you did now! You can't even say one word right!" Dad yelled and slapped my mom. Lilly and Sofia screamed and Rosalie hid them in her chest.

He slapped her again, then dragged her screaming out of the room by her hair.

He came back and sat down.

"Useless, piece of shit." He growled. Each word and every time he hit her, I wanted to cry. It felt like I was being stabbed.

He told me about a trip he took to Germany. Which wife he brought. What they did.

After a while I had Monique bring us dinner. She glared at Rosalie before she left the room. She moved her hips and ass when she moved.

"Good food." Dad said. "Still have Kate?"

"Yes." I said,

"Shes been here long enough, why hasn't she had a child yet?" He asked. He had the idea that any woman who could cook well, could make a boy.

"I don't know." I said.

"How hard have you tried?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm just saying, you got your first wife when you were 17, have 26 now, and yet have only two children. Connect the dots, son." He said. "I think a 30 year old man can figure it out."

"I'm 25, and you hit my mother while I was still in her, developing! I almost died in her many times, so yes! I probably have something wrong and you cant blame me!" I yelled.

"Are you saying its my fault you have trouble having kids?" He asked.

"Yes! Get out, I've had enough of you!" I yelled kicking him out.

I turned and saw Rosalie watching me. Lilly and Sofia had left.

"What?" I growled.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I probably wont be able to give you a child." I warned her. She shook her head.

"I don't need a baby from you. I love Sofia and Lilly enough." She smiled.

"I want to give you one." I said.

She kissed me and smiled.

"I want to give you one." She said.

I pushed her against a wall.

"How much?" I grinned.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed my neck.

"So... What happened?" She asked against my mouth.

"When I was a baby, the blows to my head gave me brain damage. They were able to reverse it, but with side effects." I said.

"At least your okay." She said and I smiled.

I pulled down her pants, and mine.

She panted my name and I pushed into her as hard and deep as I could. It felt so good. I relaxed and hopped it worked. She was screaming and panting.

I released into her core. She gasped loudly.

I kept pushing as hard as I could, she screamed for god as her head swung back.

She was so wet.

When we finished I carried her to bed, hopping she had a baby in her belly. Because Megan had 'left' they was a perfect amount of beds in the house, to make sure I was always sleeping with someone.

I fell asleep fast.

I woke up and Rosalie wasn't there. I sat up and looked around my room. It wasn't morning yet. The bathroom light wasn't on.

I walked into the hall. In all the rooms. I walked down stairs and saw a small light down the hall. I followed it to a bathroom. I think I heard her crying. I opened the door and she was sitting next to the open toilet bowl.

Her head was on one of her knees and her arm covered her face.

She suddenly fell back over the toilet bowl and vomited.

"Rose?" I said when she stopped.

Her head snapped up to look at me. Her eyes were ringed with red.

"Husband! I'm so sorry." She said.

"No, no, its fine. Whats wrong? Why are you using the bathroom downstairs?" I asked.

"I felt sick. So I thought getting water would help. Next thing I knew, I was in here." She chocked out.

I had no idea what to do. All my other wives always hid sickness from me. I guess like she had been doing.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" I asked.

"After dinner." She said, then vomited again.

I pat her back.

"Go away. I don't want you to see this." She almost cried. Thank god.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded. I walked out and down the hall. I saw Lilly rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy, whats mommy doing?" She asked.

"Mommy's sick. Lets go to bed." I said picking her up.

"But I want to see mommy." She said.

"No, your going to bed." I said.

"But what about mommy?" She asked. _Mommy, mommy, mommy! Shes not your mommy, shes my wife._

"Mommy's coming up later." I said then brought her to her room.

I kissed her goodnight then went to bed.

I woke up and saw the back of Rosalies perfect head. I smiled leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled rolling over to face me.

I rolled on top of her. I kissed her and moved my hips into her. She screamed and panted.

She had two orgasms and I released into her. She kissed me and I sat up.

"God, your great." I grinned. "Even during a quicky."

She smiled and kissed my hip.

Once again I spent my day with Lilly and Sofia. I took them and Nicole to an arcade. We played around all day.

We got back to the house around 6 pm.

"Are you hungry, husband?" Kate asked.

"No we ate." I said.

I went into my office. I read a couple books, listened to music. Watched sports.

The door opened and I looked over to see Rosalie walking in. She sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. I looked at her nervous look.

"I have a problem." She said. I pulled her closer and kissed her. I grabbed her legs, pulling them to me. "No, no, no, no"

I did through her protests. I looked onto my leg, and saw a spot of red. I looked up at her. She was biting her lip.

"TANYA!" I yelled, whipping the blood off my leg.

She came and I told her to deal with it. I didn't know what to do.

When she came back I asked what that meant.

"It means we can't have sex... and I'm not pregnant." She said. She didn't look happy about it but tried to hide it.

I looked at her for a minute.

"Dammit!" I growled. I pulled her downstairs and found Brittany. "Switch rooms! Your with me tonight."

She nodded and ran to do it. Rosalie followed.

I went up about five minute later.

Rosalie was sitting on the bed and Brittany was putting on lingerie.

"What colour?" She asked. Holding up a green thing and a purple thing.

"Green." I said. She nodded and put it on.

"Husband?" Rosalie asked. "Why don't you pay for lingerie, if its to make you happy?"

"Why should it come out of my points. What else would you get?" I asked.

She laid down under the blanket. It wasn't soft like mine, and I don't think she liked it much.

It was now 10 pm, and I had to work in the morning.

"Did you tell her what to do in the morning?" I asked.

"Yes." Brittany said. I pushed her onto the bed and grinned looking over her body.

"Baby, I'm going to destroy you." I joked.

She laughed and pulled off my shirt.

We lasted about two hours then passed out.

I woke up to woman doing there jobs. Dressing me, feeding me and bringing me my car.

"Class!" I yelled when They sat. "Like I promised last class, we will be going to watch as men choose their wives. But since that started at night we will be talking about the life styles of woman, so you know what they should be doing!"

They started taking notes.

"After you buy your wife, she has to wait in your room, until you have consummated your marriage. She can't eat, drink, or sleep until you say before that. Next its your job to choose her rank against the others. Her job is to make you happy, and do what you say. After she gets pregnant she gets more of a say. She can walk around town, and no other man can take her. Because part of her is yours. After she has the child, both her and the child are 100% your property. You can only lose her gambling her away. Women can leave their homes without a man, as long as their husband is okay with it, but that is a risk for her to be stolen. That's why you can see woman walking alone on the street.

Its unlike the others because, when a normal wife has a problem, it can be dealt with. If the husband goes to a work camp, a normal wife has a small chance to be resold, but the mother and child would have to go with him. If the child is a girl the mother must take full responsibility for it, but its still your child. Its just her job to raise it. She must pay for it out of her own money. If its a boy. They split the costs, and the father will feel better taking care of it.

Women get an amount of money from their husbands. More the higher their rank to the man. She uses the money to pay for anything the husband doesn't personally use." I said.

"I heard you brought your daughter to the class you had yesterday! Is that true?" Someone asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is she smart?" Another asked.

"Smarter than my class." I grinned and they laughed.

"How many daughters do you have?" One asked.

"2." I smiled.

"How many sons?" Another pushed. That made my smile drop.

"N-n-none." I said. They were filled with disappointment, like everyone I told I had no son.

"Only girls?" Someone said.

"Yes, lets get back to work." I said.

By the end of the day, I brought them to the arena.

They sat in the seats.

"You should compete professor McCarty." Someone said.

"Not right now." I laughed.

"You have points, don't you?" One pushed.

"Do it!" They started chanting. I laughed and agreed.

I went and sat in one of the seats.

"Okay, full house! Are you ready!" The host yelled into the microphone.

They took down all our names.

"First up! 58769... 13 year old Bre!" He yelled and the crowd cheered.

"600!" Some offered.

"1000!" Another fought.

"1500!" I tried.

"2000!" The second tried.

"2400!" The first kept going.

"3000!" I yelled.

"3000! Going once, twice..." The host tried.

"3500!" The second added.

"McCarty?" He tried.

"4000!" I went.

"Standly?" He tried.

He shook his head. I cheered.

"Next is 59763... 10 year old Angela!" The host yelled.

"Try and win as many as you can!" One of my students whispered in my ear.

"50!" I started and people laughed.

"50 to start." The host said.

"100!" Someone said.

"101!" I grinned and more people laughed.

"106!" The other fought.

"107!" I sat like a big shot.

"120!" He tried, laughing too.

"200!" I jumped.

"Ill fold." He grinned at me.

"The winner is McCarty!" I cheered again.

"Next we have 827912... 14 year old Mary-Anne!" The host yelled. She was gorgeous. About as amazing as Rosalie.

"2000!" I yelled.

"5000!" Another growled.

"10000!" Another said.

"15000!" A third added.

"20000!" I yelled.

"25000!" A forth joined in.

"30000!" I yelled.

"35000!" One yelled.

"50000!" I snarled and the crowd screamed with people.

"55000!" One continued as others sat

"100000 points!" I yelled.

"I fold." He said and I cheered.

That was the last one I got.

My class cheered that I had gone up, and I got home, seeing three new brides on my bed.

I grinned and turned to face them.

It was never hard getting wives, only hard to keep them.

I was now one away from 30.

I pulled off my shirt, grinning at their fearful faces. Rosalies had been cuter.

I pulled off my pants leaning over Mary-Anne, who was in the middle of them. My hands slide up the others thys. They gasped then screamed as my fingers started going in.

"Your oldest?" I asked her and she nodded. "Your first."

I put my lips on her neck and took no time pushing into her. I moaned at the pleasure. She screamed so loud and high-pitched. I felt bigger and stronger.

I moved my hips slowly as she got wetter and wetter. Along with the two girls beside me.

I groaned at the feeling. So warm, so wet, so tight. I started going deeper and faster making her scream more and more.

I took my hands away from the other girls and put them on her hips. I pushed fully into her as she screamed, until I released inside of her. She gasped when I pulled out. Begging for air. I pulled over Bre.

"Turn over." I said, then I flipped her onto her stomach. She had small tits but an amazing ass. I squeezed it over and over making her gasp and moan. I released onto her ass.

I opened her legs. She turned her head to see what I was doing, but I put it strait. I bent down, opening her ass, for a better view. I put my mouth on her core and started moving my mouth around as she screamed. I stuck my tongue deeper. I wished I could be doing this to Rosalie.

I lifted back up and shoved into her. She screamed and screamed. I moved faster then I had before. I released into her but kept going. She screamed for about the five minutes I did it. I didn't stop during her orgasm When I pulled out she was finally able to breath. She was screaming for god, begging me to stop or slow down. There was a huge puddle were she had just been.

I pulled Angela over. I was more careful with her. I knew I was stronger then them, but she seemed too young. But I had to do this. If not, she wouldn't count as my wife, and I couldn't choose who Lilly and Sofia married.

"Are you scared?" I asked. She nodded quickly. "Don't be, Ill be slow."

Played between the other girls legs and rubbed my tip against her opening. I tried to picture Rosalie. It made it easier.

I remembered that she was my wife. We were married, so it wasn't like I was just using her... Kinda. I knew I was a better husband then almost every other man out there. I never hit them for the wrong breathing pattern, I never cared how well my bed was made, and never let them go a day without food. She was better off with me.

I pushed into her and she squealed and cried. My dick hard was almost the size of her arm.

I pushed in again, and again, rubbing the others.

I pushed again, and again, starting to get faster.

"STO-OP!" She begged. Over and over. I moved my tongue down her body and into her core making her scream louder.

"Oh god please! Oh god! Please! Stop! Please Oh god!" She cried. I pulled out, not surprised by how tight and amazing her body felt. I release over the length of her body. Some went on her chest, some in her hair and some on her mouth. There was no point inside her, she probably couldn't have kids yet.

"Open your mouth." I said. I put my fingers in her mouth to see how big she could make it. I pulled and she closed her eyes in pain. I put the tip of my dick in her mouth, making her cheeks burn red. I released again and held her mouth shut. She swallowed it and I grinned. I hate sperm stains on my furniture, its easier this way.

I laid on my bed and held open my arms, motioning for them to sit with me. They crawled up. I put Mary-Anne on my pelvis, her vagina leaning on my penis. It felt so good. The other two sat by my side leaning against me. I put my hands between their legs, rubbing their cores.

"So, how do you like my home?" I asked, after covering us with the blanket.

I turned Mary-Anne to her stomach, so I could lick her tits and kiss her neck.

Her legs still around my cock.

"Its nice." She said and I kissed her.

"What about you two?" I asked rubbing deeper.

"Ok." On said.

"Bre, do I have a big dick?" I asked.

"Yes, husband." She said.

"How big?" I pushed.

"Painfully big." She said.

"Angela, think your going to get bigger tits?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Then be useful and go get me a beer." I said. She left and was back in about a minute.

I opened and drank it.

I laid back, turning off the lights.

I woke up, and went to work.

It was a long day, but I came home and introduced the 5 new wives, I had gotten. Dylan, Monique, Bre, Mary-Anne and Angela.

The fact Angela was closer to Sofias age than mine felt off.

We all sat in the theater and watched football. Until 8, when I had Nicole and Kate put Lilly and Sofia to bed.

After that I sent everybody to bed, I chose to sleep with Mary-Anne. I had three bedrooms added, while I was at work.

I stood at the end of my bed as she walked out of the bathroom. She stopped and looked at me.

"Take your shirt off." I said. She slowly pulled it off. "Take your pants off." I said. She did that too. "Why are you still wearing underwear?"

I unhooked her bra and pulled off her panties. I walked over grinning. I bent down and put my lips over one of her tits. Squeezing her ass, pushing her naked body to me.

She moaned in pleasure as I moved my tongue around her tit. Sucking and nibbling.

She gripped my shoulders.

"Husband?" I heard from the door. I looked around Mary-Anne, holding her there. Lauren was watching us.

"What?" I demanded.

"I was wondering if I could say goodnight to Sofia, before I go to bed." She said.

"No, go to bed." I growled and started licking Mary-Anne's tit. She groaned although she tried to act like she didn't even notice it. It made me want to laugh.

"But I would just like to say goodnight to my daughter." Lauren said again.

"She, herself has decided she doesn't want to be your child anymore! If she wants Rose as her mother, that's what she gets!" I growled. I smiled at Mary-Anne and she giggled back. I licked from her thy, circling her boob and back to her tit.

"But shes _my_ child!" She continued.

"IF YOU WAKE HER UP, IT WILL BE HELL FOR ME TO PUT HER TO SLEEP AGAIN! GO TO BED, BITCH!" I yelled.

She walked away.

"Finally." I groaned and Mary smiled. "I'm going to make it _very_ hard for you to walk tomorrow." I said.

I pulled her down onto me, without delay. She screamed loudly, as I pulled her lower and lower, farther onto me. Her face was red. I kissed her and she screamed.

Her head fell back as she screamed. But something added to the scream and I knew what it was.

I jumped up, pulling up my pants and ran down the hall. I burst through the door to see Lauren standing over Rosalie with a baseball bat, Rosalie covering her face with her hands. I grabbed the bat as it swung down to hit her again. Lauren looked at me in shock as I glared at her.

I pulled the bat away and smashed it into Lauren's head, spilling blood, and knocking her out.

I went down to Rosalie and moved her hands. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and there was a large dark spot next to her eye, that was bleeding. I got close to touching it when she screamed louder.

She cried and cried. Tanya and Kate ran in. They saw the bat, Lauren on the ground and Rosalie crying and put two and two together.

"Shit!" Kate muttered.

"Told you that bitch was crazy." Tanya mused.

"Tanya, Kate! Get water! And a towel." I instructed.

They ran and brought it back.

I sat her up, turned on the light. Her eye was blood shot. I dabbed the damp towel on her eye. She cried and cringed. I kissed her lips.

"Stay still." I said.

She nodded. I heard a couple more people come in.

I looked and saw Brittany, Angela, and Mary-Anne.

I put the small towel in the water and touched it to the side of her face again. She cringed when it touched her.

"Come on baby." I said. I held her head still, trying to stop the bleeding. "Tanya, get Sofia, shes coming."

She ran through the hall.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"I can hear her." I said. I dabbed again.

"You have good hearing." She mused.

"I pay attention to the things I love most." I said and she smiled.

"Good thing." She said. I rested my forehead to hers. I dabbed again but this time she didn't move away. She just starred into my eyes. "I love you."

I kissed her.

"I love you." I said. "Kate! Get the first aid kit!"

She handed it to me.

I grabbed Iodine and dabbed it on making Rose scream. I kissed her to shut her up. Then I covered it.

"Keep that on until morning." I said. She nodded. I grabbed Lauren by the arm, shaking her until she woke up.

I dragged her to my room, with Rosalie following. I had her sit on my bed, and shut my door.

"Wha-" Lauren could barely open her eyes.

"You fucking bitch!" I slapped her five times in the face. It woke her up a bit. I kicked her to the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Sofia is mine! Shes my baby!" She yelled back then glared at Rose. "_That_ little _whore_ cant have her!"

I kicked her in the gut.

"She already does! And when your in some work camp, you can think about how Rosalie is mothering the child you bore!" I stomped on her chest and she spit a bit of blood. "She is not a whore! She is my angel! I would rather watch every thing you love die than let you touch her again!"

"Ill hit her and you can watch Sofia burn, because shes the only thing Ill ever love!" She gagged out. I stomped on her face, crushing her nose. She cried as blood drained from her face.

"What day is it?" I asked Rosalie.

"Friday, I think." She said with wide eyes.

I grabbed Lauren by her hair. She screamed as I dragged her downstairs and outside. I gagged her mouth and hung her by her feet on my property line. She hung with her hands behind her back. It showed people passing by that this woman was becoming a worker. They had a pick up, for women like that. It was every Saturday.

I walked back into my house, grabbed Mary-Anne and dragged her to my room.

I put her in my bed on the other side of Rosalie. I laid between them.

I slept with Rosalie in my arms and Mary on my chest.

When I woke up, I went out to put a 'slave-chip' into Lauren. It was activated so they knew where to pick women up.

"Hey, Lauren. Never thought Id be seeing you out here." I said. "That's a lie, your a bitch and I hope you die."

I grabbed her ear and put the shock gun to it. It zapped her, so I put the chip in. She started crying I think. I put the gun to her stomach to activate it.

"Hey, Em. That Lauren?" Royce asked walking up.

"Yeah, I'm done with her." I said.

"What pushed you over the edge this time?" He asked.

"Hit Rosalie with a baseball bat." I said.

"Oh. Bad bitch." He said. "Whats the sound?"

"I think shes crying." I said.

"Oh." He said. "At least you still have Megan, just tell Sofia Megan's her mom."

"Megan's dead." I said.

"Really? She was a gift!" He said.

"No, You lost a bet. She was an unpaid wager." I said.

"What ever." He muttered. I had looked over his body. I thought Lilly got her eyes from me, not this douche.

I kicked Lauren's face.

"Thanks for the kid." I muttered then walked away.

I saw the truck come to get her.

I walked back out.

"Sir. Would you like her to take anything else?" The man asked.

"Sure." I muttered and led them back into the house. I gave them some clothes and other items I didn't want.

"Daddy, daddy!" I heard Sofia yelled. I turned and picked her up as she ran to me. "Wheres mommy going, daddy?" She asked looking at Lauren.

"Shes leaving." I said. Lauren had tears coming down her face when she looked at Sofia. But who wouldn't. She was adorable and she never got to see her again.

"Bye baby." She cried. I held Sofia on my hip. And Rosalie came and I held her by my side as she held Lillys hand.

"Where are you going mommy?" She asked.

"Away, baby, away." She cried.

"Why, mommy?" She asked in a small voice.

"I-I have t-to." Tears falling down her face.

"Bye mommy." She said.

"Bye, baby. I love you." Lauren said being dragged out the door.

"Mommy! Don't leave mommy!" Sofia said, sounding like she was about to cry. I hugged her closer. "You can be my mommy again!"

She started crying and Rose looked at her with pain covering her face.

"Can I come with you?" Sofia asked.

"You would be safer here." Lauren cried.

"Don't make her go, daddy!" Sofia cried. It hurt and made me mad.

"She should stay. Let her stay!" Rose said and I turned to glare at her in horror.

"No! Are you crazy!" I growled.

"I don't care what she did! She had a good enough reason!" She tried.

"Mommy!" Sofia still cried.

"On what planet is that a good enough reason, to hurt the woman I love?" I demanded.

"I'm not hurt! I'm fine! But did you see her! Look at Sofia! I cant take that!" She looked like she was about to cry too.

"No!" I growled then pulled the band aid off her face. She had a dark black and purple, scabbing bruise on the side of her face. "She did that to you. She can die where shes going."

"DIE!" Both Sofia and Rosalie cried.

Rose gave Lilly to Melony. Then held onto my arm.

"Please! I cant live knowing I did that!" Rose cried.

"You did nothing!" I yelled.

"If I hadn't come, she wouldn't have left! Either would Megan! I'm destroying their lives!" She had a tear falling down her face.

"YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MEGAN! She did it herself!" I yelled.

"I cant do it! I cant sit by and know that if I had agreed to marry your friend when he told me to, this wouldn't have happened!" She said looking down.

"Which friend?" I demanded.

"The one whos house I was at." She muttered. That son of a bitch.

"No, It would be so much worse! He is not a good husband! He would have killed you by this point! Trust me I have been extremely flexible with you!"

"That's only because I'm flexible with you!" She yelled, I held in the laughter.

"Go to my room! We will talk about this later! I have to calm Sofia down!" I yelled.

"Try bringing her mom back!" He yelled.

"Over my dead body!" He growled.

"Its 28 to 1 I don't think you stand a chance!" She growled. I crushed her wrist in my hand.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I growled.

"Daddy! Your hurting her!" Sofia screamed.

"I hate you! I wish I had just gone to a work camp instead of to you! Then I could die in peace!" She cried and ran upstairs. No one had ever said that to me. I was mad, pissed to a point of no return, I was shocked, sad, hurt. I didn't know what to do.

"Go to your room." I growled at Sofia. She ran up and I followed to my room.

Rosalie was crying on my bed.

"How dare you talk to me like _that!_" I growled. Her head snapped up and she was on her feet. "I'm your husband! You respect every word I say!"

I could see the fear in her eyes and on her face. She took every step opposite to the one I made.

"Why? Everything you say is shit!" She spat. That was it.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE McCARTY!" I screamed. I was shocked I remembered her name from the marriage license. "YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M YOUR HUSBAND! YOU ARE MY WIFE!"

She was almost trembling but stood her ground. I loved this in men. Hated it in women.

"What _Emmett?_ Why yah looking so surprised? I've heard how many people say your name? _Emmett McCarty._" She spat the name.

"Stop Rosalie." I growled.

"Emmett _Dale _McCarty. Blame your father for that one." She growled back.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE ROSALIE! YOU WANNA GET BEAT?! ILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOUR MISSING!" I took steps towards her and she stumbled back.

She went to run around me but I grabbed her from around her waist and slapped her. She shot out of my way and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. I heard her crying on the other side.

I punched the door.

"Get your fucking ass out here! Don't make me break this door down!" I growled punching it again. It bent a bit and she screamed.

"Daddy?" I heard, but didn't care.

I punched the door again, kicking it. It bent and split a bit. She screamed and cried more.

"Daddy?" I turned and saw Sofia crying. I forgot everything else.

"Baby, whats wrong?" I asked.

"I want mommy!" She cried. I picked her up.

"Mommy's gone." I said.

"Why! You made her go! She would still be here if not for you!" She cried.

I didn't know how to respond. I was mad. But I had no idea how to deal with that.

"You hate me! If you loved me you would have let her stay! Why daddy, why?" She cried. "Shes my mommy! I want my mommy!"

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked.

"Get my mommy! I want my mommy!" She screamed.

"I cant do that!" I tried to stay calm.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" She screamed over and over.

"ENOUGH SOFIA!" I growled loudly.

The bathroom door opened, and she ran into Rosalies arms.

"I _hate_ you daddy! More than Rosalie does! I hate you!" She cried.

"FUCK THIS!" I growled. I kicked Rosalie back and dragged Sofia by the collar to my bed.

"Daddy!" She screamed through the tears. "Please daddy, I'm sorry!"

"You will be!" I growled. I wouldn't hit her but I would get my point across.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed.

"Shut up, Rosalie! Your next!" I yelled and she fell in the corner crying.

I slapped Sofias back to make her move faster.

"Daddy! What are you doing!" Lilly screamed.

"Come here!" I growled.

"Lilly, come to mama!" Rose said and she ran into her arms, hiding from me.

I jumped over and locked the door.

I sat on my bed and pulled Sofia onto my lap.

"Lilly! If you don't get over here this second, you are next!" I growled and she cried into Rosalies arm.

"Shes 3!" Rosalie growled.

"I don't give a fuck!" I growled.

"That's a bad word!" Sofia yelled. I flattened her on my lap holding her down. "Daddy, no! I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean it!"

I spanked her ass about 5 times. She cried and screamed.

"Daddy!" She cried, tears running down her face.

"Your a girl, let alone my child! You don't talk to me like that!" I growled.

"Yes! I'm sorry daddy! I wont do it again." She promised.

I spanked her about 10 more times. Hitting harder each time. She screamed how sorry she was, and begged me to stop.

"You are to never speak to me or another man that way _ever_ again!" I growled. I spanked her a few more times, then dropped her as she cried on the floor. "LILLY!"

She cried harder into Rosalies shoulder.

"Why daddy? What did I do!" She cried.

"If you don't get your ass over here in the next 3 seconds, It will get a _lot_ worse for you!" I growled. "1...2...3!"

I stepped towards her and she ran to the door. She couldn't reach the handle but she tried.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed.

"Enough!" I growled.

I grabbed Lilly and dragged her over, pushing her down slapping her ass about 15 times. Tears fell from her eyes like rain.

"I SAID COME HERE! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled loudly. I knew the whole house could hear me. "SHIT!"

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry dad-d-dy!" She cried.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie was holding Sofia.

I spanked her butt as hard as I could, with no plans to stop soon, as I tried to get my anger out. She cried and screamed as loud as she could. I started hitting harder as I pictured her being Royces daughter, and her leaving me, and imagining how horrible it would have been if Sofia wasn't mine.

Rosalie ran over and grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Lilly fell to the floor and cried more. She could barely move. She laid in a ball, with a small puddle of tears forming.

I rolled over Rosalie holding her throat.

"You bitch! You have no right to speak to me like you do! I have done nothing wrong but try to protect my family!" I growled. "Maybe your right! Maybe I should have kept Megan and Lauren around! They were better than you! They never talked _back!"_ I grunted with I slapped her.

Her eyes were red and she held my arm, begging for air.

"You should be the one protecting them! Your the only one hurting them!" She gagged out. I growled and looked around the room. Both my children on the floor crying, and my favorite wife under my hand, losing air by the second. "Emmett." She breathed as her eyes rolled back. The way she said my name... Was like heaven. I let go. It was like calmness was washed over me.

Rosalie was crying. When I went to touch her cheek she slapped my hand away. She jumped up and ran to Lilly. Picking her up and cradling her. She crawled over to Sofia, who cried into her side.

I looked at them from my bed.

"I want my mommy." Sofia whispered.

"Shhh, shhhh, shhh." Rosalie kissed her forehead and pet her hair.

It pained me to see this.

I had just strangled my wife, hit my children for almost no reason. Lilly did nothing, and I went worst on her. And she was my baby. My youngest.

"Rose." I gasped and her head snapped up. She gave me a look of pure hatred. "Thank you."

Her face relaxed a bit.

"I'm so sorry." I gasped. I got up and walked over to them. Lilly cried harder the closer I got, if that was possible. "Princess."

I kissed Sofias head and she cringed under my touch.

I put my hands under Lillys arms and she started screaming. Rose pulled her back.

She hugged Rosalies neck.

"Its fine. Your fine." She soothed. "Mamas got ya."

"Your not her mother!" I growled.

"I might never get a chance to be a mother then!" She spat back.

I growled at her, but she held her ground. Protecting my baby. From me.

I reached out to take her again. She screamed and reached out for Rosalie. Rosalie rose as she did. She took a step forward, calming Lilly down a bit. She reached forward taking her. I hated her right now. She cradled Lilly then looked at me.

"Daddy wont hurt you. I wont let him." She said. I reached forward to touch her cheek and she screamed again, crying harder and harder. I looked down. Sofia was wrapped around Rosalies leg.

I stepped closer, ignoring Lillys cries. I spanked my children. That's more common than shit! I probably should have been harder on them, then they could be ready for this.

I put one hand around Rosalies shoulder, keeping her their. The other cradled Lillys face. She cried as she looked into my eyes. Rosalie watched my face.

"Please stop crying." I said. "Please, baby. It kills me."

She kept crying, even louder actually.

"Princess, I love you. So, so much. I'm so sorry I did that, I had no reason to, I was mad, and I'm a dick. I wont hurt you again, I promise. Baby, your mother was right, as hard as that is to say, she was." I looked into Rosalies beautiful, ocean blue eyes, that sparkled like the sun and stars. "I'm so, so sorry. I hate that I hurt you, or made you cry. Please forgive me. Ill do everything to make it up to you."

I kissed Lillys forehead. Her eyes sparkled like Rosalies. She had stopped crying at least.

"I love you. So, so much. Ill never let you forget that. I love you more than life. The day you were born was the happiest... Second happiest day of my life. I love you angel. Your always be daddy's little girl! Never forget that, okay?" I tried.

"Okay daddy." Her voice made my heart skip.

I felt something on my cheek and turned to see Rosalie. She kissed the side of my mouth.

"I love you." I said to her. She nodded, and I pulled her to me, and kissed her.

"Ewww! Daddy!" Sofia giggled. I laughed and picked her up.

"Everything I said apply's to you too. I am crazy. But your mommy can put me in my place." I winked at her and she giggled.

We sat on my bed. Sofia in at one side, Rosalie on the other. She had one leg over my body. Lilly was cradled between us.

I told them a story about princes and princesses. That if they were chosen by just the right man, they would have the perfect life. They would be in love, and ride away on the sunset together.

Rosalie giggled and smiled.

After I put them to bed, me and Rosalie sat in my bed. We laid facing each other, our hands together.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"3 more days." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Do you hate them?" I asked.

"Who?" She replied.

"My other wives." I said.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I love you. I want you. Only you. I don't want them to have you." She said.

"I don't sleep with them all." I said.

"You sleep with other people that aren't me." She said.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you." I said.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked.

"Yes! Are you crazy! Your more beautiful then every colour, star or sparkle out there!" I said. "Your sexier and the sexiest thing on earth. I have to think about you half the time."

"Your sexy too." She smiled.

I kissed her nose. I couldn't stop starring into her perfect eyes.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"I hate your choices." She said. "I hate that your idea is the only one that matters. I hate that you hit me. Or my kids."

"My kids." I corrected.

"_Our_ kids until you give me a baby." She said.

"It wouldn't be all yours." I said.

"But enough of mine, to know Ill never let you hurt it." She said.

"I wouldn't hurt our baby." I said. "Or you."

"You hurt me every time I see you kiss another woman. Or tell her you love her. Or..." She looked down.

"I love you. Only you. Them in a different way, but you are the love of my life. It hurts to picture you leaving me. Ever. In anyway." I said. "I love you so, so much."

I kissed her and she smiled.

"I have to have sex. Its the law." I said.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"I'm sorry," I kissed her and she went to her small room, with only a bed and dresser.

I got Laura.

_**Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for waiting and I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Warning, this chapter is a little more violent in places.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

I enjoyed finally having Rosalie back in my bed. I hated knowing I still wasn't another father, but was happy to be given the two daughters I had.

I spent two days in bed with Rosalie. I really wanted her to have my baby.

By the end she couldn't even open her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered into her hair.

"I love you." She muttered in her sleep.

I held her close to me and kissed her hair.

After she woke we joined the others. Sofia and Lilly seemed to miss me. I took them and Rosalie to the park.

I held her to my side with pride.

**Rosalie POV**

I wondered around the house as Emmett was at work. He agreed I could call him Emmett in bed when I made sure I was alone.

I walked into the kitchen where Tanya and Kate stood glaring at me.

"You _idiot!_" Tanya yelled.

"What?" I asked

"What did I say about being smart and independent? Don't talk! Just listen and do what he says, it's not hard!" Kate yelled.

"Emmett is very high in the worlds counsel, if he thinks women are becoming smarter, women are becoming smarter, and the smarter we are, the smarter they get! Stay stupid!" Tanya added.

"What did I do?" I wondered.

"Do not react when he speaks. If he hits Sofia or Lilly, it will only be once, unless you piss him off! He is still at his honey moon faze with you, he will start killing you! You met his mother, right? They had a relationship like you and him, she started talking too much and now look at them!" Kate yelled.

"How do you think we have stayed here so long? Megan, Lauren Sue, Jaime, Lindsey Sam and Whitney all had mouths like yours and guess where they are now? Shut up and he won't do anything. Offer sex before he has to ask, offer food before sex, answer all questions with _I don't know,_ don't be so stupid!" Tanya yelled.

I listened to them yelling at me for a while until Emmett came home.

He came into the kitchen and ate food, not even talking to us or looking up. I was about to speak when Kate and Tanya glared at me. Joan sat on one of his sides.

I went and sat beside him, eating an apple. He looked over at me and pulled the apple away. He pulled Joan's cookies away as well.

"I've been in this fucking house for ten minutes and still don't have a fucking drink in my hand! What the fuck is wrong with this image?" He slapped Joan throwing her off her chair as Tanya handed him beer. "I work all fucking day to keep this house running, and all of you do nothing but sit around all day being fucking useless! EVERYONE GET IN THIS FUCKING KITCHEN NOW!"

People ran in quickly, I stood next to Kate, not understanding why he was so mad.

"When was the last time ANY OF YOU DID _ANYTHING_ for me?" He demanded and slapped someone. "NEVER! MY FUCKING FATHER AND HIS NEW FUCKING WIFE ARE COMING FOR DINNER AND THIS HOUSE HAD _BETTER _BE PERFECT!"

He grabbed me and Jessica, dragging us upstairs.

He threw us on the floor and instructed us to get naked, which I did.

I sat on the end on his bed as he pushed Jessica onto it, face down, ripping off the thong. She screamed a little into the blanket, and I don't think she liked it. He pulled off his pants, and pulled her hips to his pelvis, holding the back of her head so her face stayed molded into the bed.

He started angrily humping her, slapping her ass and back hard.

"Shut the fuck up, you damn fucking cunt! ALL YOU DO IS BITCH!" She cried into the blanket, probably having no air. He slapped the back of her head and humped her harder, bending her back really far.

He pulled out a few minutes later slapping her ass a few times and kicking her her core, before getting back on his knees and continuing.

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING TIGHT ENOUGH! ALL I WANT IS TO GET SOME STRESS OUT AND YOU FUCKING SUCK!" He moved up and started going up her ass, finally letting her turn her head. She was sweating, with smudged tears over her face. Her hair stuck to her face and she panted finally getting air.

He kept his mouth by her ears saying the same types of things like. "No matter what you do, you won't be good enough! I fucking hate you so much! Why can't you be like the others! Ida isn't a stretched out whore. At least I find her attractive still. Your fucking shit! No matter what you do." Something told me he wasn't fully thinking about her when he said this.

She cried more and more in pain, breathing out as she quietly begged him to stop. He flipped her over, rubbing himself and releasing on her face. He slapped her a few times, then threw her on the ground yelling "You're fucking trash!" He pulled her back up and humped her again. "Rosalie!" He growled and I came up to him. He pulled me over her and kissed me, with passion, laying me back over Jessicas crying body. He pulled out of Jessica and into me groaning.

He fucked me, kissing my neck but all I could focus on was Jessica under me crying.

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck! Not good enough!" He slapped me once, stinging my face and threw us off the bed. He came and sat over us, opening my legs so he could jizz on my core, then doing the same to Jessica.

He slapped us both a couple times then pushed us in the shower and got naked. He washed himself and we just stood watching. He turned and grabbed Jessica, throwing her to the ground and pushing his dick in her mouth. Her head was pinned to the wall as he fucked her mouth. He didn't let her breathe and she kept hitting the wall with the back of her head.

He washed his hair and body before pulling out and yelling at her to stand up. She cried and slipped trying to stand and grabbed onto my arm. Emmett grabbed her growling.

"She is _my_ fucking wife! Touch her again and I'll rip your fucking throat out." He slammed her head into the glass cracking it. I was about to respond but remembered what Tanya said about making it worse.

She nodded and he smashed her head again, before dropping her almost limp body. She coughed and cried as she lay. He turned to my and wrapped my legs around his pelvis, starting to fuck me. I didn't like or want it but he continued growling until he released.

He put me down and played with his dick for a second before turning and peeing over Jessicas broken down body.

"Emmett, that's disgusting!" I screamed and opened the door of the shower to stomp out her turn and growled at me.

"ROSALIE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK IN HERE THIS SECOND, OR I AM GOING TO THROW YOU OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!" I almost kept going but the threat was too real. I wobbled back in and he grabbed me roughly. "What did I say about using my name? I swear to god, your going to die one of these days."

He wrapped my legs around his stomach and hugged my body as he humped me. He started to slow down and become less angry.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Fuck, Rosalie! You wouldn't understand." I think he was crying, but I was being hugged so tightly I could only see passed his shoulder. I kissed his ear. "Aro put a fucking down posit on Sofia, meaning she won't even see a stadium, she will go strait to whatever bidder Aro supports. Unless I have thirty fucking wives, which is impossible almost, and then my fucking father who could have easily denied the request, approved it so that I wouldn't be so fucking inclined to have girls."

I pulled away from his large loving, protective and warm arms to meet his face. His eyes were blood shot and he had clearly been crying a while. I pulled in and kissed him softly.

"It will be okay." I promised and he nodded taking me out of the shower, turning it off, and laying in his bed.

"I love you so much." He cried, kissing my jaw. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I'm so sorry I'm not able to make you a real mom... but Sofia and Lilly are mine. They always have been and they always will be. I'm putting my foot down. They can call you mommy all they want but that doesn't mean you can tell me how to raise them. It doesn't mean you have any fucking control over anything. I'm done needing to sell, trade, kill or get rid of the people who will keep my daughters away from men like Aro. You are going to start doing exactly as I say, and you are not going to talk back, understand that?"

I nodded and kissed him again.

"Good. Now get changed into something that will make my father wish he had a wife like mine." He instructed and I nodded grinning.

I put up my hair and wore a tight red dress, low cut with two sleeves off the shoulder, making my chest look huge. My ass looked rounder and my legs longer. I added heels and make up, going out when I heard the door. It was only me, Emmett, and Kate with them tonight, as well as the kids. Kate wore a black dress and Emmett a suit.

They gasped when they saw me, Emmett smiled with pride and his father glared in greed and lust.

"There she is." Emmett took my arm and we walked to the dinning room.

Emmett sat at the end, me on one side and Kate on the other. His father sat at the other end, Emmetts mother on the side I was on and a new wife, who looked about my age on Kate's. Sofia sat in between me and his mother, Lilly between Kate and the new girl.

She was lively, happy and full of spirit. His mother was looking down, hunched over, playing with her own fingers under the table. He held his newer wives hand and they smiled at each other. I looked at Kate who gave me a look saying "_Don't talk, or that will be you."_

Emmett glared at his father and the new woman as hired workers served dinner.

"How have you been?" His father asked me.

"I have been good, thank you." I tried to sound lady like.

"Are these all your children?" The new girl, I think her name is Carol asked.

"Yes." Emmett answered.

"Why don't you have more? Where are the boys?" It was almost like she was being arrogant.

Kate kicked her under the table and Emmetts father glared at her.

"Ops, sorry." I grinned and pretended it was me, making Emmett, and her grin. I think his mom also smiled for a second, but it was hard to see her face. She dressed in grey rags and didn't look very healthy.

"That was you?" His father asked.

"I was trying to play footsy with my husband but I have no aim, My bad." I grinned and giggled like an idiot, both Kate and Emmett smiled widely knowing I was joking.

"No problem. You know Coral is already pregnant. How about you Rosalie, Kate?" He grinned.

"No, I am not." Kate said.

"I am." I lied making them all look at me.

"Really?" His father asked.

"Really." He stared at me trying to tell if I was lying or not, same with Kate. I knew I could say I read the stick wrong later. Act dumb.

"How long have you known this?" He wondered.

"A couple days." I answered.

Emmett leaned into me. "It's illegal to lie." He reminded me.

"I'm not." I lied and he looked away in awe and shock.

"Well isn't that some good news. Lets hope it's finally a boy." He didn't actually look happy. Kate could tell I was lying, but she was clearly happy I did it.

We ate and talked a little about the 72 year old man, married to the 13 year old pregnant girl.

"She's my newest and favorite wife. Truly a jem." He smiled proudly. Emmett looked sick, as he mostly wanted to know about his mother.

"Grandma! Grandma! Grandma! Want to see my missing tooth? Want to? Want to?" Sofia jumped on her chair pulling at her arm. She looked down fearfully, and shook her head, but Sofia kept pulling. She looked afraid of being touched, every time Sofia got closer, she mumbled and cringed.

"SOFIA ENOUGH!" Emmett finally yelled, as angrily as he had earlier. Sofia looked at him, sad, shocked and scared before sitting down and eating.

I put my arm around her, and I saw his mom flinch. I looked at Emmett who was glaring at her then his father.

"Mom, Jasper is coming later." He told her, and she mumbled something that was hard to hear. "He's bringing Alice..."

She twitched a little but nodded. Her husband slapped her yelling, "Fucking answer him! Don't just sit there mumbling!"

She nodded a little before mumbling louder, "M-m-m-m-m s-s-sor-r-ry."

I looked at my husband who looked at me. He took my hand and kissed it before kissing my cheek. He looked sad and hurt.

We ate some more and then had dessert.

One worker put a plate in front of me, and a plate in front of Sofia, before putting one in front of his mother who got a little hope in her eyes before her husband pulled it away.

"Don't give any to her, she's fat enough." His father snapped.

She looked like she might be crying.

"Rosalie, I am interested to hear you are pregnant. I was about to ask if you would rather come be my wife. I could make you a mother easily." His father grinned over my body, making Emmett growl.

"Over my dead body." He snarled.

"Kate, how would you like to join our family. I'm sure you would love being a mother." He turned to her.

"No, thank you." She declined.

"My wives are _not _for sale." Emmett growled.

"Who said sale? I just thought you would trade your beautiful young Rosalie for Sofias contract being ripped up."

Emmetts face stiffened and I froze. I really didn't want to live with him.

"No." Emmett finally growled. "I'm one wife away from it being gone any ways."

"We all know your temper is too great to get and keep 30 wives. And if you got them, how would you keep them for as many years as it took to sell them both? How about I get rid of the contract if she comes to my house for just one night, and sees what it's like to be my bride." He offered.

Emmett looked down at me for a second. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I don't care, I'll always chose you." I whispered and he nodded.

"Fine, one night. But no sex unless she agrees to marry you." Emmett said.

"Deal." He smiled and the front door opened.

A couple minutes later the blonde man I had gone with to meet Emmett at work and a shorter girl about my age came in.

We got up and went to a family room.

"Jasper you know Rosalie and Kate." Emmetts dad introduced.

"Yes, thank you." Jasper glared at him for a second.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Sofia pulled on his shirt.

"Kate." Emmett said.

"Lilly, are you tired too?" She asked. Lilly came and cuddled onto my lap telling her no.

Alice and Jasper sat across from us, Emmetts father and his new wife to the side and Emmetts mother sitting on the floor.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you in a while." His father asked Alice.

"I've been good." She answered.

I played with Lilly in my arms, kissing her cheek as we both smiled.

"I want you to meet Coral, my newest and favorite wife." He smiled proudly.

"What about mom?" She asked.

"Don't fucking interrupt me!" He spat at her. "Your mother is shit, I don't know why I ever bought her, but it was a mistake."

"I didn't interrupt you." She defended.

He stood up glaring angrily, holding up his hand and preparing to hit her, but Jasper stood and punched him quickly, making him fall back and his younger wife started crying.

"Don't try to hit my wife, or I'll kill yours." He growled.

He sat back down and kissed her head, making Emmett smile.

"Who are you to do that to me?" His father got up glaring. "That is my daughter and she needs to learn to respect me."

"You sold her to me, she is mine, not yours. I chose who she will respect and since I don't like you, my wives shouldn't either! Or would you rather I gave them their own rights to their own opinions?" He used his laws against him.

He growled turning and kicking their mom and punching her twice.

They talked for a little bit. Lilly slept in my arms. I learned that Alice was 14. Jasper had bought her when she was eight at Emmetts request, wanting to be able to make sure she was okay. She was Jasper's forth and favorite wife. I couldn't picture him ever hitting her, and he never let anyone touch or even speak to her in a way he didn't approve of. He hit any other of his wives that talked down to her. Emmett made a good choice for his little sister.

Emmetts mom wouldn't say hello to Alice and his father didn't make her, unlike Emmett. His father didn't seem to like any girl unless she was new and young. He sold or sent any other wife away after she turned thirty, or looked it anyways. The younger you looked with him and the more you wanted to please him the longer you stayed. His penis was his best friend. He only kept old wives if they had given him a son. Usually he hated them more after they turned 40 and tried to kill them. Emmetts mom was 38. He had bought her new like all his wives. He was a good husband until about a month before she got pregnant with Emmett.

He made threats to her, like he was doing to his new wife, that if it wasn't a boy, he would drown them both. He had apparently tried to drown her after finding out Alice was a girl. She had a lot of miscarriages because of him. She had twin girls when she was twenty but he had sex with one when she was seven, making her have to go to a work camp, because you couldn't sell used wives as new ones. The other was punched to death when she was 10, by her father. After that, Emmett took extra care of Alice, making sure that never happened again.

Alice and Jasper left around 11 and his father was hinting that he planned to stay the night.

"Fine, use my guest room." Emmett finally growled.

I went with Emmett to his room and he laid me on the bed, looking sad.

"I will _never_ let you get like that, baby, I promise." He almost cried.

I kissed and hugged him.

"And our baby. She or he, I'll love him anyways." He kissed my stomach as I remembered I had told him there was a baby in it.

I kissed him and smiled.

"I know." I smiled really wishing I had a baby to give him. "The second that stick turned pink I knew you would make the perfect father."

"Pink? Blue means you're pregnant." He said.

"No, pink." I said.

"Blue means you're pregnant, why would you think it was pink?" He asked.

"Pink is a more feminine colour. Pink means mother means baby." I tried.

"It's not pink if your pregnant." He whined.

"That's what it said on the box." I complained.

"You can read?" He asked.

"I saw the pictures." I snubbed.

"Go get the box and pee on another stick." He instructed.

I walked into his bathroom and grabbed a pregnancy test, peeing on it and waiting 30 seconds before walking out smiling.

"See. I'm pregnant." He took it and the box.

"See, here is blue and here is pink. Blue is pregnant." He was clearly annoyed.

I looked down sad and he hugged me, kissing my head.

He tossed them to the side and pinned me to the bed, kissing my neck, moving his hand down my body. I smiled and giggled as he pulled my dress off, throwing it away and putting his fingers between my legs. He moved them in and out making me gasp as I felt myself get wetter.

He kissed me as he pressed my walls making me groan.

"I love you." He gasped as he opened my legs wider and sat himself between them. He pulled his pants off and then his shirt, lifting my hips to meet his and entered me, making me scream.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I knew the whole house heard this, because I could hear when Emmett had sex with other women. The only sound proof rooms were Lilly and Sofias and the washrooms.

I gasped and moaned and screamed as he humped faster and harder, banging my head into the head board.

"Oh!... Oh god...! Oh GOD!... OH _GOD!..._ EM-" He cut me off kissing me.

"Names." He growled.

"_OH FUCK!"_ I screamed releasing at my first orgasm. He kept going and that hurt a lot but It was still amazing.

He released sharply inside of my groaning.

"God, you're so amazing... Fuck..." He moaned as his head fell back. "GOD!"

He released again and pulled out leaning over my body, his tip dripping onto my stomach.

"Are you done yet?" He asked and I shook my head. "Good."

He pushed back into me making me scream.

I moaned as he moved his hips faster.

"Harder... Harder... Harder..." I panted in a growl, he did as I requested.

The headboard started to crack and we both moaned and groaned loudly. I protected my head as he slapped my chest around.

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming... Oh Fuck! GOD! ROSE!" He growled and released again, dropping onto my body but staying inside me. I flipped him over and rode him screaming more as I had control where the pleasure went. He groaned loudly as I moved my hips over him. I screamed as I soon got an orgasm, making him groan.

I panted and got off of him, seeing how wet and soaked his dick was from my arousal.

I bent down and wrapped my mouth around it making him groan. I licked his tip and all the way around it.

"Come on baby, keep it hard." He groaned.

I quickly licked his tip until he released on my lips. I licked it off and moved down to his balls.

I rubbed his shaft and held one of his balls in my mouth, trying to add the other.

He groaned as I licked his base and the skin around.

He moaned loudly and I suddenly felt something damp and heavier onto of my hair.

"I want to make you happy." I said to him.

"God, you do." He moaned. I got up and he dipped his fingers in my core before taking them out and putting them in his mouth. He pulled my hips up and had me sit on his face, moving his tongue around as I gasped and moaned.

After I released he flipped me under him and pushed into me as deep as he could, holding himself there as it slowly added pleasure. I screamed more and more as I felt him release into me.

"Come on baby, make me happy and finish." I knew I was one of the only girls in the house he actually let finish before stopping. He said he loved having my arousal on him. It made him proud or something.

I screamed when I did, louder than I had ever, I think.

He finally pulled out and dropped onto my body. We panted and caught our breath before he rolled off of me.

"Want to make me a sandwich?" He panted.

"Sure." I gasped for air.

"With bur-bin and a cigar." He added and I nodded.

I got dressed and he did too, knowing his mother was around. I went downstairs and he followed holding my hips and kissing my neck.

I entered the kitchen and his mother, who had also just entered froze.

She looked terrified and started shaking and trembling in fear.

"Skip the sandwich, I am going to bend you over the counter and eat yo-" Emmett got cut off seeing his mom. "Hey mom. What are you still doing up?"

She hesitantly opened her mouth, trying to answer but she was too scared.

"Mom, please talk to me." He begged.

She started crying and he went and hugged her. She froze under his touch and started crying, so afraid I think she wet herself.

Emmett backed away and pulled her up to his room.

Her face was old and beaten up, her hair thin and graying. "I love you." He tried with no answer.

He looked down and sat on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

I sat next to him and hugged him.

"Please mom! Anything!" He begged.

"E-e-e-em-m-mett." She tried and he looked up. "I l-l-lov-v-ve y-you."

Tears left her eyes when she said it and he stood hugging her.

She cringed under his touch as he kissed both her cheeks and her forehead.

"I love you too." He might have been crying. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"D-D-D-the b-b-bath-thr-room f-fl-flo-or." She answered.

"Sleep in my bed, mom." He offered.

"N-n-n-n-n-no. H-hus-sband says f-flo-or." She looked down.

"It's my house, I chose." He said.

"W-What if h-he comes h-here? You h-have t-t-to hav-ve sex." She tried.

"I already did. I'll sleep on the couch with Rosalie. Right there. He won't hurt you with me around." He promised laying her in his bed.

She smiled a little and he kissed her cheek.

I sat on the couch in the corner and he came to join me, hugging me and covering us with a blanket.

I slept in his arms and in the morning I woke up to see his mother. Who looked like she was trying to decide whether or not to wake Emmett up. I turned and shook him, waking him. He looked confused looking at me and then his mother.

"Oh, hey." He kissed me, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"E-Emm-m-m-mett, c-can you d-do s-someth-thing f-for m-me?" She asked.

"Sure mom, anything." He promised.

"Kill me." I looked at him and he looked shocked.

"Kill you? Are you crazy? No!" He seemed insulted.

"Please. If y-you don't h-he w-w-will." She cried.

"I won't kill my own mother." He spat.

"I h-h-have h-had m-my child-dren, a-and f-failed a-as a m-mother. Y-You w-were my o-only s-success. I c-couldn-n't pr-rotect my c-children, and l-let h-horrible things h-happen to them. Please. I c-can't live in h-his house a-anym-more." She cried.

"Mom..." He looked depressed.

"Please." She begged.

"I can't kill you." He looked down.

"I've tried t-to kill m-myself twice. It-t d-doesn't w-work. P-Please." She cried.

"Your my mother! You raised me and took care of me! He didn't! Every time I spoke he yelled at me and told me to be a man! You made me feel better, how could I kill you? The only reason I let that man in my house is to see you! I refuse to kill you or watch you die!" He cried.

"I am d-dying!" She fought.

He shook his head and she looked at me.

"C-Can you?" She asked me.

I looked at Emmett who looked at me.

"I can't kill a person. You've done it before." I told him.

"It was never my mother." He said.

"It was the mother of your child." I clarified. "She's in pain and sad and maybe you should take her out of her misery."

He stood and walked into one of his drawers pulling out two false bottoms and a gun. He walked over and put it in my hands.

"You do it then." He glared before walking out of the room.

**Emmett POV**

I stomped down the hallway in pain and crying.

I froze and everything died in me when I heard a loud gunshot. I fell in the hall and pressed my face into my legs. I knew that shot would wake people up and no one would actually know what it was. Guns were made for emergency's and the fact I gave a girl one could get me shot, but I didn't care right now.

After a few minutes I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. My father and Carol sat there eating.

"Am I taking Rosalie today?" He grinned.

"How many seats do you have in your car?" I asked.

"Four." He answered. "Your mother should already be in there and after we get ready we can go."

"My mother's not coming." I said.

"Why not?" He mused probably thinking that was a challenge.

"She's dead." I answered, expecting stupidly, some kind of response.

"Oh, finally." He muttered.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I growled loudly making them jump. "SHE WAS YOUR WIFE! MY MOTHER! SHE GAVE YOU SIX CHILDREN AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ARROGANT ASS HOLE! ONLY TWO SURVIVED AND THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU BLAMED HER BUT IT WAS YOU! SHE'S DEAD AND THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER TO YOU! You say you love your wives and children but you don't! You enjoy them for a little while and then try to kill them off! I could easily make it to 40 wives if I was like you but I'm not! I try to make time for each of them because it is the law that I have them! If I could I would sell a lot of them, because I can't take care of these many people single handed. You don't have that fucking problem because you're this fucked up piece of shit who doesn't know how to live with someone who can call you on who you are and that is shit! You are shit, and trust me Coral! You don't think you will end up like my mother, you are dead fucking wrong! You have one month tops, and you will be wishing for death like her!

She was my mother and she's dead! YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE! YOU TOLD ME THAT I WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO YOU AS IF I SHOULD BELIEVE IT! AS IF YOU HADN'T SAID THAT TO MY MOTHER AND ALL YOUR OTHER WIVES AND CHILDREN! WITHOUT HER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! You don't fucking care if I live or die, do you? I know you don't because I treat my daughters better than you ever could have treated me on your best days. I treat my wives better than you treated me! I love my children and I would do anything for them and I do! You don't! You could give a rats ass unless there is sex in it for you. You don't love anything but your dick. I might not be in love with each of my wives but I care for each of them! I wouldn't treat them like you do for anything."

He stared in horror and his wife stared in shock.

"Get the hell out of my house, you fucking low-life scum-sucking bitch!" I kicked them out and tried to make it back upstairs, dreading what I might see. The closer I got, the harder it was to move or step but I managed. I put my hand on the door handle and gulped, hopping for the best.

I closed my eyes and opened the door. I looked up at Rosalie sitting on my bed, holding the gun with my mother beside her, still alive.

"What?" I asked.

"Your dad thinks she dead now, right? So she just doesn't have to live with him." Rose explained and I hugged her swinging her around and kissing all over her face.

"How the hell did you think of that?" I asked kissing her twice.

"I missed, and couldn't shoot at her again." I didn't care if that was the truth, I just kept kissing her, then I hugged my mother, kissing her cheek.

The phone rang and I answered it.

"Emmett, I can almost ignore your comments a moment ago, but you and I have a deal with Rosalie, and I was you to see it through, because most the things you said are punishable offenses." My father said on the phone.

"24 hours that's all." I growled. "No sex unless she agrees to be your wife."

"Deal, now send her down." I hung up and looked at Rosalie.

"Rose, you're not leaving me right?" I asked, almost desperate.

"No." She said.

"Because I need you." I hugged her, almost crying and kissed her hair.

**Rosalie POV**

I sat in the backseat of his car as we drove away. Emmett told me to call if there was a problem and not to believe any promises he made.

We pulled into a large house and I entered on his arm like he wanted. He led me in with an arm on my lower back, almost on my ass.

He sent Coral away and sat me in his study next to him.

"How do you enjoy my home?" He wondered, his hand on my thy.

"It is nice." I smile sweetly.

He smiles wider, placing his hand on my leg and squeezing. I slide it away but he pulls it back, wearing a lustful glare. He licks his lips and I feel truly sick.

"My husband said no." I try.

"Who says he has to be told everything?" He wonders. _YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THAT'S MY HUSBAND! YOUR SON!_

"Lying is illegal." I know to act in front of men. My father had taught me some things.

"I choose and make the laws." He says.

"So can I do what I want?" I wonder.

"If you were my wife, you could do anything you would like." I know he is lying.

It is not like Emmett's house. The wives all stay in their room. Except two extremely young ones who sit still in the kitchen. When we walk in, they flinch and watch us from the corner of their eyes.

"I am not going to marry you." I tell him at dinner as his hand brushes where I don't want it to.

I have told him this all day and he just smiled but this time, as time starts to run out, he doesn't smile. He lifts his hand and slaps me hard enough that the wind is knocked out of me and I fall back on the floor. My chest hurts as I try to breathe again.

I finally get back on track as he comes to stand over me, grabbing my hair and smashing my face on the chair, before letting me drop and resting his foot on my throat. I am happy to be in shock, and almost completely unable to pay attention to the pain I should be in.

"There is nothing that boy will ever have that I will not," his foot presses harder and I feel my face get warmer. "You're just another pussy in this world so you will do as I say not what that little bastard says! I am in charge, not him, do you understand?"

I feel a tear drain as I quickly nod.

"When he comes here in the morning, you will say you decide to stay here, or both you, Sofia and I promise one day Lilly will all be dead by my hand, do you understand that!? I will not watch that soft, girly, bitch of a man have something I want!" He growls and I cry nodding. I don't want to see Lilly or Sofia hurt but how can I listen or be around who talks about his own son like this?

I cry as he lifts his foot and stomps upstairs.

"Be in my room in ten minutes!" He growls from upstairs.

I jump up in a struggle and look around the kitchen. There is no phone that I see so I rush to the living room picking it up and dial Emmett's number. It rings a few times and then I hear his amazing voice on the other side.

A second before I am able to speak the phone is smashed down and I am pushed to the ground.

I look up at Emmett's father, crying as he glares. He reaches down grabbing my hair and dragging me upstairs and throwing me on the bed roughly.

"Y-You can't!" I cry. "Emmetts baby."

I know he knows of that law but something worse in his face changes. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?" He demands. He punches me in the face twice, crushing my nose and for no reason. No wonder his wife couldn't take this! My god, does my father do this? He can't!

"Y-Y-Y-Your w-w-w-wife s-said it..." I shutter flinching.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!" He hits me again and throws me on the ground sitting over me, pushing my face to the carpet and lifting my pelvis. I scream and crawl away, kicking and hoping for the best. My blood stains the carpet.

He grabs my leg and I kick him in his face, twisting his face back and I hope I killed him, but of course I didn't. I stand and run away, down the hall and hiding in a closet. I hold in my tears and cries as I hear him growling down the hallway.

"Rosalie... Rosalie come out now. Come out and your punishment won't be as bad. You are only pissing me off more." He tries to be calm through his bitter snarls. "Come out right now!"

I only hear the floor creek then stop as my heart does. A second later the door flies open and I gasp as he reaches down, grabbing my hair and dragging me out, throwing me down a flight of stairs.

**Emmett POV**

I worry about her. She isn't smart. She doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. I SHOULDN'T FUCKING BABY HER!

"Lilly!" I yell. "Get out of the car! And be quiet! Neighbors are sleeping!"

"Daddy! I WANT TO COME! DADDY!" She screams and my hands clench. I'm going to get in so much trouble if I don't publicly hit her and someone sees.

"Lilly! NOW!" I grab her, trying to be gentle while looking rough, picking her up and carrying her inside on my hip. "I love you baby." I kiss her cheek putting her in Kate's arms.

"I love you daddy." She giggles.

I smile, kissing her head and then Sofias before walking out.

I get in my car and drive. I know my father is probably acting perfectly for Rosalie. She's probably acting perfect and hopefully understands this isn't smart.

When I pull into his house it is as closed up as ever. I knock many times before he answers.

"It's morning. Give me back my wife." I growl.

"Son, don't you want to come in? Have a drink?" He smiles. Fuck you.

"No, I am busy today." I say.

"Then maybe I should take her for the day." He offers.

"Let her choose what she wants." I snap and he sighs.

He goes in and grabs her. She walks out looking down, I am about to run over and swing her around but stop myself as she looks up.

"The fuck..." Her nose is bashed to the side, her eyes black, bloodshot and face cut up. Her blood line is crusted in blood and her body bruised and trembling. "What did you do to my wife?!"

"Nothing that wasn't justified." He mutters grinning at her. "Rosalie, tell him who you choose."

She limps over to me hugging me.

"I love you." She whispers. I pull her face to look up at me.

"Who?" I ask.

She looks back to him and I almost yell until she says. "You." Kissing me and my fathers face falls.

"Didn't we have an agreement?" He snarls through his teeth.

"Yes, she choose me, now rip up Sofias contract." I growl and he laughs.

"No, now I'm keeping a contract on them both. " He says.

I am about to step forwards before I feel her touch my hands. I look down as she places four ripped things of paper in them. I smile putting them together and reading them.

"Sofia and Lillie's contracts." I toss them at him to show they are in pieces.

Her shaking hands hold me. His face is filled in horror. I smile kissing her head and pulling her back to my car.

As I drive I look over her.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He said he expected me to marry him. I said no. He said I had to or he would go after Lilly, and so when he was asleep I went to his office and ripped the contracts." She says and I smile widely.

"I will take care of you." I vow.

When I get home I put her to bed, tuck her in and feed her, get her ice and make sure she's well. At night I cuddle Lilly and Sofia as we sleep in my bed.

We do this same routine for about a week before I realize I haven't been having sex. Oh well, who will know. And I only have eyes for Rosalie. If she can't, I won't and she is in too much pain. When she is ready again we do it, and it is amazing.

We both move quickly, lasting three times as long. I love her. I can imagine seeing her as another mans wife. And knowing, just seeing her, that I would love her. But I really didn't think that I could love someone so much. Maybe my daughters but I don't have or want sex from them.

My mother slowly gets better and hangs out around the house, getting more outgoing and less afraid. Lilly and Sofia are addicted to meeting her.

Weeks passed and I spent every night with Rose.

I woke up in the morning and she wasn't by my side, but Bre was. I got up and walked to the washroom more commonly used by woman. I walked in on her vomiting.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sick." She commented.

I went into the cupboard and grabbed a pregnancy test. She tried and I circled the washroom waiting. This is the expected thing to do when a woman is sick. Although I am pretty sure what she will say.

"Negative." She muttered.

I looked down.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine." I said. I took her back to bed.

A couple days passed and I sat in my large jacuzzi enjoying the numbing feeling. I heard the door swing open and saw Rosalie walk in with Lilly beside her.

"Daddy, I cooked you a cookie!" She smiled and handed me a plate with a stack of cookies on them. I took one and started gagging at the sickly bitter sweet flavor. I coughed and put the cookie back down. She started to cry and walked out. I sank back into the tub, taking a sip of beer.

"What?" I groaned, seeing Rosalies annoyed expression.

"You can't just treat her like that. She worked hard to make those." She bitched.

Why did I let her speak to me like that? "What can I do? Lie and tell her they are amazing? She doesn't need to cook, we have Kate."

"What about when she is married?" She challenged.

"There are other wives to cook." I muttered.

"What if she is someones first husband?" She asked.

"I will have the ability to choose who they marry after I have thirty wives." I snubbed. "And why do you care so much?"

"I know how it feels to be treated like everything I do is wrong and my father wouldn't care if I lived or died." She answered.

"YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I yelled. How could she even think other wise!?

A small smile stretched across her face and I raised one eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled. I looked up wondering if this was a joke or not. Her smile never faded. I smiled back and pulled her down to lay by my side in the water. I didn't care about her clothes. I smiled and kissed her.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm now carrying our own beautiful little boy or girl." She smiled and I smile wider, my breathe taken away as I pull her closer kissing her.

"Are you sure you are sure?" I ask pulling away. She rolls her eyes, standing and peeing on a stick, before waiting a second and showing me.

I jump up screaming in laughter and joy hugging her.

"Baby, I'm going to make sure you two have the best lives ever!" I kiss her face before kissing her stomach.

Another baby. Finally. Hopefully a boy. But no matter what, I will love it more than anything.

I get up and throw a house coat on, pulling her to tell the house.


End file.
